An American in the Mix
by Amarenima Redwood
Summary: Sofi Cohen has a troubled past, in more ways than one. Severus Snape has an equally troubled past. What happens when accidental magic messes with time? How does Sofi's presence change the world of Harry Potter?
1. Nowhere to Return

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Nowhere to Return**

Sofi woke herself up screaming. Again.

"Bloody hell, Cohen! Can't you go one night without waking us?!" Tracy Davis yelled.

"That's the seventh time in as many days!" Daphnee Greengrass complained.

"Can you at least sound human when you have a nightmare? You sound like a bloody banshee!" Pansy Parkinson snarked.

Sofi buried her head in her hands and tried to control her breathing. _'Why can't I stop having these night terrors? It's been three years!'_

Bulstrode glared at Sofi. "I swear, I'd think you were a freaking Mudblood, if it weren't for the fact that you're in Slytherin!"

Sofi's head snapped up at those words. Even as she clutched at her Star of David necklace, Sofi's grey-green eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke in a disturbingly calm voice that was eerily reminiscent of their head of house. "Not that there's nothing wrong with muggles and muggle-borns, but I am most definitely a pureblood. In fact, I'm quite sure that my blood is cleaner than yours."

Parkinson's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger, "Good night, _Banshee_!" And with that she lay back down on her bed and pointedly turned away from Sofi.

Bulstrode cracked her knuckles threateningly and growled out, "You better watch your step _Banshee_," before she too went back to bed.

"Sof–"

"Just go back to sleep Davis. I don't need to hear your excuses," Sofi said quietly.

"Fine," came the terse reply.

Several minutes later the sound of soft breathing in between Bulstrode's snores filled the room, indicating that the other girls had gone back to sleep while Sofi continued to lie awake. She glanced at the alarm clock and nearly groaned aloud when she found that it was nearly two in the morning. _'Great. About three and a half hours of sleep, _and_ I have double potions tomorrow. That'll be fun!'_ Sofi sighed quietly and got up and dressed for the rest of the day. She knew that there was no way that she'd be able to go back to sleep so she decided to do something useful instead.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus Snape strode down the dungeon corridor towards his classroom. He honestly hoped that this first-year group was better than the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class he had, although he doubted it. After all, Ravenclaw usually got all the intelligent ones. Not to mention, _Potter_ was in this class.

As he arrived at the classroom, he heard jeering over the general chatter of the students. _'Damn. It's starting already,'_ he thought bitterly. However, what he saw surprised him.

Instead of seeing the houses at each other's throats with Potter in the lead, he observed all the Slytherins and three of the Gryffindor girls grouping around and jeering at a single Slytherin girl. Potter, much to Severus' surprise, seemed rather uncomfortable with what was happening.

The young Slytherin victim looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Despite the obvious lack of sleep, her stance was of one who was poised to attack. It was a stance he knew well from his own days as a student. He frowned when he couldn't remember the girl's name. "Enough!" he hissed. Silence fell. Striding over to the door, he flung it open and ground out, "Get. In."

The students silently filed into the classroom and took their seats. Severus closed the door sharply behind him before proceeding to stalk to the front of the room. He snatched up the class list from his desk and began to take role call.

"When your name is called you will raise your hand _silently_. Miss Blume. Miss Brown. Miss Bulstrode. Miss Cohen. Mr. Crabbe. Miss Davis. Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Goyle. Miss Granger. Miss Greengrass. Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Nott. Miss Parkinson. Miss Patil… _Mr. Potter_... our new _celebrity…_ Mr. Thomas. Mr. Weasley. Mr. Zabini." [1]

After setting down the role of parchment Severus proceeded to make the start of term speech that he always used for his first years:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he said, his voice barley louder than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death –– if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."[2]

Severus surveyed his class and noted that most of the students, particularly the Gryffindors, looked extremely uncomfortable. Severus allowed himself to smirk. That is until he noticed the oddly familiar look of amusement on Miss Cohen's face as she sat in the back by herself.

'_And here I thought that she was a weak one!' _Severus scoffed internally.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus called out, "Miss Cohen! Where would you find a bezoar?"

Miss Granger's hand shot up in the air despite the fact that he, the professor, had specifically asked someone else to answer.

"I would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, if you looked in the wild. However, I would guess that I could find one in the class storeroom," Miss Cohen promptly responded, albeit quietly.

Severus managed to keep the surprise off is face, but only just. "And what exactly is a bezoar?" Severus asked in a much calmer manner than the first time. He was annoyed to see that Miss Granger's hand was up and quivering in anticipation again.

Miss Cohen's eyes flicked towards the bushy haired girl and narrowed ever so slightly before she answered, "It's a magical stone that can cure most _basic_ poisonings, sir."

"Five points to Slytherin, Miss Cohen," Severus said. Suddenly, he whipped around to face Potter, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" [3]

"I don't know, sir," the brat responded. [4]

Severus sneered, "Tut, tut –– fame clearly isn't everything." [5]

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw Miss Cohen's eyes narrow and her lips press together in yet another seemingly familiar sign of disapproval. Severus felt a twinge or guilt but quickly pushed it aside in favor of taunting Potter.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" [6]

'_Damn it, Granger! I asked Potter, _not _you!'_ Severus thought as Granger stood up from her chair her hand all but flailing through the air in an attempt to garner his attention.

"I don't know," Potter said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" [7]

'_Why, the nerve of that little shite!'_

"Sit down, you silly girl," Severus snapped at Miss Granger. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Monkshood and wolfsbane? They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" [8]

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." [9]

After lecturing the class for an hour, Severus bade them to work on their first potion, a simple burn salve. By the end of class, everyone had finished, well everyone except Miss Cohen and Mr. Longbottom.

Longbottom had ended up in the hospital wing from adding ingredients in the wrong order and melting his cauldron, which Severus used as an excuse to humiliate Potter and deduct points from Gryffindor. Miss Cohen's potion simply baffled him. It was incomplete and also ruined, but he couldn't tell how she went wrong. In fact, she seemed to have done everything right so far.

"Bottle your samples and bring them to me." When that was done he continued, "I expect a role and a half of parchment to be handed in next Thursday on the properties and preparation of the ingredients of the burn salve. Dismissed."

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi felt terrible. Even without Parkinson and Bulstrode telling everyone that she was a banshee, Sofi would have felt this way. She had barely gotten three quarters of the way through her potion because it seemed that the directions she read slipped from her brain faster than water going over the Niagara Falls. She had nearly cut herself as well. To make matters worse, she lost ten points in Transfiguration for "not paying attention." The truth was that she was just too tired to take notes, so instead she just listened. Apparently, Professor McGonagall thought that she was daydreaming. Now her dorm mates were even angrier with her.

Walking up to bare stretch of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Sofi softly stated, "Parseltongue." The sight that greeted her eyes upon entering the room was one that made her want to cry. In between the two doors leading to the boy and girl dormitories were her upturned trunk and any belongings that hadn't been inside.

She rushed over to her things and picked everything up as quickly as possible. Once done, she began to try and drag her trunk up the girl's staircase, much to the amusement of those in the common room.

"Oy, Cohen! Are you a pureblood or what?!" a seventh-year boy called out.

Sofi ignored him and the laughter and continued with her efforts. However, when she placed her foot just over the threshold, she and her trunk were thrown back five feet, her trunk breaking apart upon impact.

Laughter filled the room while Sofi shook her hair to hide her flaming face. She took out her wand and repaired the trunk. Just as she picked herself up from the floor, Bulstrode came lumbering out of the girl's dormitory with a huge grin on her face.

"Like the improvement _Banshee_? Now we won't have to worry about your screeching," she exclaimed to the delight of the others in the room.

'_Fine. I can deal with this,'_ Sofi thought. Outwardly ignoring Bulstrode, Sofi intoned, "Wingardium Leviosa," causing her trunk to hover a few inches off the ground. After depositing her things in a small alcove Sofi left the common room with her head held high.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Making her way towards the owlery to send her first letter to Jethro and Kippur, Sofi thought back to her conversation with the Headmaster.

_After the Fat Friar gave her directions and the password (Blood Pops) to the Headmaster's office, Sofi knocked on the office door._

"_Come in, Miss Cohen!" she heard._

'_How did he know it was me?' Sofi wondered as she entered. It wasn't until she closed the door that she took in the room. 'Wow,' she thought._

"_Sit down, sit down," Headmaster Dumbledore cheerfully said._

_Eyes darting around nervously, Sofi carefully sat down in one of the garishly colored cushioned chairs._

"_So you've been warded out of the girl's dormitory?" the Headmaster asked._

_Sofi's eyes widened almost comically, "H- How-"_

_Dumbledore chuckled softly at Sofi's reaction. "Suffice it to say, I have my ways."_

_Sofi nodded dumbly. She remembered Tziporah saying that the Headmaster liked to pretend to be omnipotent and benevolent so people will overlook his rather shady past and his ulterior motives._

"_Perhaps one day, you'll figure it out, you're a smart girl, after all," the Headmaster said fondly, much to Sofi's confusion._

"_If you say so, Headmaster."_

"_Now," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "I will gladly take the wards down and ensure that new ones can't be put up against you, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until Monday, when everyone is in class."_

_Sofi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why? Couldn't you do it tomorrow, or even tonight?"_

"_I could, but it wouldn't do for your fellow students to see me there doing so, would it?"_

"_Why- Oh! Yeah, I suppose they would see it as a weakness for me to be running to the Headmaster."_

"_Don't forget that I'm a 'Muggle-Loving Fool' and a 'Barmy Old Codger' too!" Dumbledore said cheerily, causing Sofi to smile. "I'm aware that life as a Slytherin can be difficult during these times, and I'd rather not damage your reputation."_

"_Thank you, Headmaster. I really appreciate your consideration."_

"_Of course, dear girl," the Headmaster said. "Now run along, it's almost time for curfew."_

_Sofi smiled and stood, saying, "Thank you again, Headmaster," and left._

As she pondered the conversation now, she couldn't help but wonder why he would sound so fond of her. Realizing that she had reached the owlery, Sofi called her owl, Liyliyth, down and tied on her letter. Soon Sofi was watching as Liyliyth winged her way into the sunset.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

It was nearing six thirty as Severus made his way towards the owlery. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Severus' large and sensitive nose was hit with the smell of dust, bird droppings, and decaying feathers. Entering the large circular room Severus noticed the worst, well certainly not the worst, but definitely the slowest, potion's student he had ever encountered.

'_Why isn't she in the common room?'_ Severus wondered with a scowl. "Miss Cohen!"

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi jumped and spun around to face the threat that came up behind her. Nearly two years of intensive self defense training had her pulling a dagger into her hand and assuming a defensive stance without thinking.

A second later her brain caught up to her and her eyes widened in horror when she realized that she had nearly knifed her head of house.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus was so surprised at the girl's reaction that he instinctively took a step back. It was good thing too. Miss Cohen had begun to react as soon as the 'M' in 'Miss' had left his mouth. She had been a blur of motion and the blade in her right hand was directly where his stomach had been not even a half a second before.

'_That is _not _a normal reaction for an eleven old!'_

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi's first thought was, _'How the _hell_ did I not notice him approaching me from behind me!'_ This was quickly followed by, _'Damn, I had forgotten that he's a spy.'_

Her second thought was, _'Shit. Jethro's gonna kill me when he finds out about this.'_

Sofi's third thought was, _'My dagger's going to be confiscated!'_

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus waited nearly a whole minute for the girl to explain herself, before he realized that she still hadn't relaxed her fighting stance and wasn't likely to speak anytime soon.

Severus slowly reached out and gently grasped her wrist and pushed it down. This action brought the girl back to reality.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi blinked at the contact. Suddenly aware that she was still wound up tight, she relaxed her muscles and changed her stance to the military 'at ease' position. When Professor Snape let go her wrist she quickly put the dagger back into its holster and then set her face to be an emotionless mask as she prepared to be interrogated.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Seeing her closed off expression, Severus quickly came to a decision. Ignoring the fact that this little girl had nearly gutted him, he asked, "What are you doing up here? You should be in the common room."

Miss Cohen raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I was sending a letter to my guardians. I was about to leave when you startled me."

'_Startled? That's a bit of an understatement.'_

"I see. Get back to your common room Miss Cohen."

"Yes sir."

"Oh… and Miss Cohen?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you need to talk about anything, come to my office."

"Yes sir."

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

'_Jewish Muggle Bitch! You and your family deserve this!'_

_Sofi's eyes widened when she saw the tattoo on the man's arm just before it collided with the side of her head. It was the terrifying image of a swastika. Underneath were the words, _Reines Blut ist Perfektion_._

_Smack! Sofi fell to her knees as a crowbar collided with the back her knees. A cruel arm held her in place with a choke hold while a hand roughly tugged on her hair, forcing Sofi's face towards the door._

_The tattooed man left, then came back dragging her mother through the door._

'_Sofi! Sofi!'_

'_Mommy!'_

'_Please let us go! We've done nothing to you!'_

_Smack! Sofi screamed as her mother's head jerked with the force of the slap._

'_On your knees, muggle whore!'_

_Sofi's mother dropped to her knees and looked up at the man standing over her. 'Do what you want with me, but let my children go!'_

'_Shut up! Swine like you are to obey, not talk! Hands on your head!'_

_The girl's mother obeyed as the tattooed man walked behind her._

_Bang!_

'_Nooo! Imah!'_

_The chokehold tightened, cutting off airflow for a few seconds._

_Sofi watched as her father and then her brother were both executed as they pled for Sofi's life._

'_Your turn.'_

_The tattooed man then aimed his strange stick-like gun at her stomach._

'_Please! Please don't!'_

_Bang! Sofi felt the bullet rip through her stomach. All she felt was pain. She barely heard the loud pops as the murderers simply disappeared into thin air._

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

The Saturday morning post arrived just as an exhausted Sofi began piling eggs and toast onto her plate. After sleeping on a common room couch for the few hours that she was able to, Sofi was ready to be back in a bed; she ached all over! She knew that Dumbledore would take down the wards on Monday during classes, but she was feeling rather impatient.

Sofi looked up eagerly, hoping for a response from Jethro and Tziporah. Even though she didn't outwardly show it, Sofi was ecstatic when she spotted Liyliyth winging its way towards her.

However, once her owl landed in front of her and stuck out her leg, Sofi felt as if a block of lead had settled in her stomach. Attached to Liyliyth's leg, was not the scroll of parchment that she had expected, but an envelope with a seal that contained the letters, M.O.M.

After offering Liyliyth a piece of toast, Sofi detached the envelope. Liyliyth took off, her wing clipping Sofi's shoulder, seemingly an indication that she was upset with her owner. With trembling hands, Sofi opened the missive and read:

_Dear Miss Sofi Arbor Cohen,_

_It has come to our attention that you have attempted to  
correspond with an individual or a group that is listed on  
the Roster of Terrorism (R.O.T.). If you attempt to contact  
anyone that is part of such organizations at a later time, you  
will be sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison._

_Good day,  
Madam Amelia Bones  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement (D.M.L.E.)_

* * *

**[1]** Pg. 136 of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ US Hardcover edition. (Not mine.)  
**[2]** Pgs. 136-7 of _Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ US Hardcover edition. (Not mine.)  
**[3-5]** Pg. 137 of _Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ US Hardcover edition. (Not mine.)  
**[6-9]** Pg. 138 of _Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ US Hardcover edition. (Not mine.)

**A/N: This story will be updated sporadically. Please review! It is really helpful and inspiring to get a review. Even something along the lines of "Good job" or "The story could be better" is helpful.**


	2. New Year, New Hope

**Disclaimer: Only Sofi Cohen is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
New Year, New Hope**

Looking back on the past three years, Sofi couldn't help but think that despite the hardships she had faced, it could have been a lot worse. Sure, she barely scraped a passing grade in potions and she had absolutely no idea how she passed transfiguration at all. But there had to be worse things than exploding the tortoise you were supposed to be transfiguring into a teapot, right? Sofi hadn't even gotten detention for that one. Although, that probably had more to do with the fact that it was the last day of term than Professor McGonagall being kind or understanding.

Even Sofi's frequent nightmares had their benefits if you looked hard enough. In an effort to keep her dorm mates from hating her more, Sofi had learned to cast the silencing charm on herself before she went to bed each night. This, of course, necessitated her learning how to silently _finite_ the charm each morning. An unforeseen side effect was that Sofi could now cast any of the spells she learned silently. Sofi was pretty sure that she was one of a very few (if not the only one) to have mastered silent casing by the time she was twelve. Not even Granger could claim that.

In second year, the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets had caused her to reveal her true blood status to her head of house. Upon doing so, Sofi was treated to the rare sight of Professor Snape in shock, and the even rarer event of him genuinely smiling and meaning a complement.

'_Impressive. You've fooled everyone, Miss Cohen. I have to say, you belong in Slytherin, beyond any doubt.'_

He had promised to keep her secret and assured her that as long as she told no one else, she would be safe. Considering Sofi had just spilled one of her biggest secrets, she felt safe in explaining what really happened to her family. After a few sessions during which Sofi had let loose her bottled up emotions, her night terrors lessened in frequency, allowing her to function better.

Not much happened in third year, unless you count the incident with the boggart during Defense class. When Sofi took her turn with the boggart, it began playing out her family's murder. For some reason, Professor Lupin didn't react, necessitating Professor Snape, who was luckily walking by, to interfere. Sofi ended up in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the day, trying to calm down. Parkinson and her little gang had tormented her endlessly after that.

As she boarded the Hogwarts Express, Sofi could only hope that this year would be better.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus Snape was in a bad mood as he headed to the Headmaster's office. He was always in a bad mood when it rained. A carryover from his early childhood he supposed. Rain had meant that he wasn't allowed to leave the house and escape his father. However, today was especially bad. Not only was it pouring, but Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody was due to arrive to take over the Defense position. The only good thing about this as far as Severus was concerned was that the student would actually learn something useful this year.

In addition to Mad Eye's impending arrival, Severus had awoken to find that he could see his Dark Mark slightly more clearly than the day before. Having notified Albus of this discovery while at breakfast, Severus was at a loss as to why his presence had been requested in the Headmaster's office.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

'_I have plenty to prepare before classes start tomorrow and little time to do it. Albus better not be wasting my time,' _Severus thought as he rode the moving spiral staircase. Upon knocking Severus was bade to "Enter."

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming," Albus twinkled.

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus replied, sitting in one of the chairs that stood before the desk.

Knowing that pleasantries would be rebuffed and met with annoyance by the Potions Master, Albus got straight to the point. "I wished to talk to you about one of the students–"

"What special privileges do you want for Potter _now_, Albus?" Severus interrupted, his face twisting in disgust. "I already told you that he shouldn't be going to Hogsmeade. The boy has already proven that he–"

"Severus! It is not Mr. Potter who I wish to discuss," Albus said, his twinkle severely diminished. Severus hid his surprise behind a blank mask and waited for the Headmaster to continue. "I have decided that there are some things you should be aware of when it comes to Miss Sofi Cohen."

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

"Anything from the trolley, dear?"

Sofi looked up from her tattered second-hand copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ to see the kind old witch with the lunch cart. She briefly thought of the sixteen silver sickles in her pocket. "How much for three Pumpkin Pasties and three Cauldron Cakes?"

"Five Sickles."

Biting her bottom lip Sofi considered. In the end, her need for _something_ to eat won out over her need to save. "Alright."

After the lunch witch left Sofi sat back down and carefully began to eat her snack while she reflected on her summer. She wasn't sure how long she had been gazing out at the horrible weather when she heard the compartment door slide open.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is girls."

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Watch it Banshee, or I'll beat the shite out of you."

Sofi snorted. "I'd like to see you try Bulstrode. But then again, you're not worth the trouble I'd get into for sending you to autopsy."

Silence met that comment and Sofi finally deigned to turn and face 'Pugsinson's pack,' as she had dubbed Pansy Parkinson's little gang, even if it was only in her mind. Davis was staring at her wide eyed and the other two just looked confused.

"The morgue." More confusion. Sofi sighed, _'Idiot Purebloods.'_ "You're not worth Azkaban."

"Why you little–"

"What Bulstrode? 'Bitch?' 'Bastard?' 'Crybaby?' 'Hippogryff shite?' What new epithet do you have for me now?"

Bulstrode's face turned an ugly puce.

"Whore," Parkinson said with a smirk. Davis looked horrified.

"Pansy!" she cried.

Parkinson ignored Davis. "That's how you make enough money to come to school, isn't it? You must not be a great screw if you can't even afford new robes. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better with practice."

Bulstrode was smirking now, and it was Sofi's turn to feel humiliated. _'Be the bigger person. Be the bigger person. Do _not _lower yourself to her level.'_

"You know full well that I work at the Leaky Cauldron during the summers. I've served your family often enough," Sofi said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"That the best reply you can come up with, Whore? Normally you've got a better comeback," Pansy sneered.

Sofi gritted her teeth and pointedly turned away. "Fuck off, Parkinson."

"Pansy, come on," Davis said quietly. "We've got better things to do than be around Banshee."

Sofi only turned away when she heard the compartment door slam shut. _'So much for this year being better than the last.'_

* * *

It wasn't until after the sun went down that the compartment door opened again. This time it was Daphnee Greengrass who stepped over the threshold.

"Hey, Cohen."

"Greengrass."

"Can I sit?"

Sofi hid her surprise at Greengrass' cordiality and nodded.

"I heard Malfoy talking about an event that's supposed to take place this year. Do you know anything about it?"

Sofi's eyebrows rose slightly and she tilted her head to the right quizzically. "Why would I know something like that?"

"Well…" Greengrass began. "I know that you work at the Leaky Cauldron and I thought maybe you heard a rumor there or something. And, well, I hate not being in the know."

The corners of Sofi's mouth quirked a little. "Yeah. I can understand that. I have no idea what he's talking about, though."

"The way he was talking made it sound like some sort of competition," Daphnee said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he mentioned something about entering and their being money involved if you win."

"Oh? Maybe I should find out more. I could always do with a bit of cash," Sofi replied.

"He mentioned something about Durmstrang too–" Greengrass said.

"Never mind then. If they're involved it's probably something dangerous."

"So? If you enter whatever it is and win, it could increase your standing in Slytherin. No offence, but you desperately need that."

Sofi chuckled. "None taken. You're right about that. However, I'd rather be alive and in low standing than dead and in high esteem, ya know?"

"You don't have much ambition for a Slytherin, Cohen," Greengrass commented.

Sofi grinned. "Oh, I do. Maybe not as much as others, but I'd call my ambition to survive a pretty good one, wouldn't you?" Daphnee looked surprised by this perspective. "Besides," Sofi continued, "What I lack in ambition, I make up with cunning. At least I'd like to think so."

Greengrass actually seemed to consider the point. "Survival's a good one. And, yes, I suppose everyone forgets that cunning is a Slytherin trait too, don't they?" Greengrass smiled. "You're not so bad, Cohen."

"Er. Thanks. Well, whatever the event is, I just hope it's enough to distract Parkinson from me."

"One can hope," Daphnee said as she stood. "I'll see you at the welcoming feast, Cohen."

"See ya," Sofi replied. _'Maybe there is still hope for a better year.'_


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely long wait. But I did warn you! ;D Forewarning: A lot of this chapter is taken directly from the Goblet of Fire. I apologize for that, but I felt it necessary.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
The Triwizard Tournament**

The pouring rain hadn't let up by the time the _Hogwarts Express_ pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Sighing, Sofi pulled her cloak over her head and exited the train. Within moments she was soaked through to the skin. The threshels' skeletal bodies shimmered eerily in the rain, their white eyes practically luminous in the darkness. Sofi shivered as she got into one of the carriages.

She was soon joined by two second year Hufflepuffs that clearly couldn't wait for the year ahead, if their conversation was anything to go by.

"…Do you think Professor Sprout will agree to it?" the girl asked.

"'Course she will, Jeannie," replied the boy.

"What d'you think Professor Flitwick will teach us first?"

"Drying charms, I hope."

Sofi couldn't help but snort in amusement. Luckily neither Hufflepuff noticed, or if they did, they ignored her. The two students continued speculating on the year ahead as the carriage began to move. Sofi felt a pang of jealousy at the easy comradery that the two 'Puffs were displaying. Sighing in resignation, Sofi turned to look out the carriage window.

By the time Sofi reached the entrance hall, her shoes were filled with water and her robes felt like they weighed a good number of pounds. The huge puddle in the entryway didn't help matters much. Sofi went to the side of the hall and emptied out her shoes before entering the warmth of the Great Hall.

Gold plates and goblets glistened in the light of hundreds of Everlasting Candles. The huge fireplace was lit and emitting warmth. Sofi couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey, Banshee-whore, over here!" The smile was replaced by a blank mask as Sofi did her best to ignore the cackling of Pugsinson's pack and sat down at the Slytherin table. Theodore Nott sat down opposite.

"Is it true?"

Sofi gritted her teeth, "Is what true, Nott?"

"Did you spend your summer… you know…"

"Sleeping with half of London," Draco Malfoy finished as he sat down on Sofi's right.

Sofi bristled. "I–" she started but was prevented by the first-years' entrance and the Sorting Hat's new song:

'_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!  
_[1]

And so the sorting started. Slytherin gained Malcolm Baddock, Graham Pritchard, Emma Dobbs, Bethany Lilliput, Orion Emorson, Percy Fonter, Queeny Gertrude, and Romilda Harrison. Once Kevin Whitby was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "I have only two words for you. _Tuck in._" As soon as the words left his mouth, food appeared on the empty serving platters in front of Sofi and her peers. Ignoring the roasted pork that was directly in front of her, Sofi reached for the platter of chicken legs on her left.

"So, is it true?" Nott asked again. Sofi glared. "Because," Nott continued, "I wouldn't mind–"

_Slam!_ "No," Sofi snapped, slamming her fork down. "It's _not_ true!"

"Really, Theo. You have no class," Malfoy said. "Sleeping with a banshee? That's just disgusting."

Sofi shot Malfoy a glare. "Gee, _thanks_."

Malfoy grinned nastily, "No problem."

The feast went on.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus couldn't stop himself. He kept glancing over at the Slytherin table hoping to catch her eye. He frowned upon noticing her looking angry at something Mr. Nott and Draco were saying. Knowing that there was nothing he could do about it, Severus turned back to his meal with a sigh.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Dessert was finally over. Sofi was stuffed and hoping that she hadn't eaten too much when the headmaster stood up. After his typical announcements (Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs had been banned), Dumbledore stunned most of the Great Hall into silence.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," he said.

"_What?_" Someone gasped from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting this October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts–"[2]

Professor Dumbledore was cut short by a deafening clash of thunder and the doors to the Great Hall bursting open.

Sofi, along with the rest of the Great Hall's occupants turned to see a man wearing a soaking black cloak and leaning upon a long Black Oak staff. The man lowered his hood to reveal long, grizzled, dark grey hair. As he approached the staff table, Sofi heard the distinct clunk of what had to be a prosthetic leg or foot. Suddenly lighting flashed, revealing a horribly scarred face and a disfigured nose. His eyes though. His eyes were what caught Sofi's attention. One was clearly a natural eye, small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue that didn't seem to be bothered by normal anatomical movement constraints. As soon as the eye rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, Sofi knew it could see through solid objects. '_That's disturbingly useful,_' Sofi thought.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Said the Headmaster brightly, seemingly oblivious to the deafening silence. "Professor Moody."[3]

Only the Headmaster and Hagrid clapped and even then only briefly. Professor Moody didn't even appear to notice.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat and Sofi returned her attention to him.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."[4]

'_The what?_' Sofi wondered.

Laughter filled the hall as one of the Weasley twins called out, "You're JOKING!"[5]

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"[6]

Sofi snorted. That was Tom's favorite joke. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no…" said the Headmaster, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.[7]

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."[8]

'_Definitely _not _entering_.'

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," continued the Headmaster. "None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.[9]

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Holloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."[10]

'_Still not worth it._'

Professor Dumbledore continued to speak about there being an age restriction, much to Sofi's relief and amusement. At least half of Slytherin table appeared to be ready to murder the Headmaster. The other half was either relieved or clearly plotting how to get by the Headmaster to the impartial judge.

"The delegations form Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"[11]

Sofi and the rest of Slytherin headed down to the dungeons to await the annual start of term house meeting.

* * *

**[1]** pgs. 176-177 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[2]** pgs. 183-184 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[3]** pg. 185 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
[**4]-[6]** pg. 186 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[7]-[11]** pgs. 186-189 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)


	4. Heading Forth into the Fourth Year

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you **_**so**_** much to those who have reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Heading Forth into the Fourth Year**

'_Remember Severus, she's still a fourth year, she's only fourteen,'_ was the mantra that Professor Severus Snape repeated to himself as he headed down to the Slytherin common room.

"Agkistrodon contortrix," Severus said to a seemingly random blank stretch of wall. A moment later the wall split and the doors to the Slytherin Common Room appeared. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors and stepped through.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

"_If you must trust someone with the truth, then trust Professor Snape."_

"_But why?"_

"_His past shows he is trustworthy."_

"_Oh…"_

The conversation Sofi had with Eric Jethro and Tziporah Kippur just before her first year played through her mind as the Common Room doors opened.

'_What in his past made him so trustworthy? Is it simply because Dumbledore vouched for him during his trial? Or is it something more? Jethro and Tziporah must have known something else, after all, they always told _me_ to double check my facts.'_

Sofi's musings were cut short by the man she was pondering.

"Welcome to Slytherin, first-years," Professor Snape said. "I'm sure you will each be a credit to our great and noble house. I expect our upper years to be accommodating and helpful to our new members. As the year goes on and the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive, I expect Slytherin House to put its best foot forward. This is a chance to show the world how great the House of Slytherin can be. This is your chance to make worldwide connections to further your ambitions. I hope you take advantage of the situations like proper Slytherins.

"I warn all of you now, I will be most displeased if you make complete fools of yourselves and Hogwarts in front of our guests. If you do, you will face not only my considerable wrath, but that of Professor McGonagall. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," rang throughout to room.

"As a reminder, curfew for first through fourth years is seven-thirty. Curfew for fifth through seventh years is nine-o'clock. You _must_ be in the common room or dorms by that point. This is for your safety and health. In addition, owls are being mailed to your guardians regarding private dorms being available for a cost.

"Class schedules will be passed out during breakfast tomorrow morning. I will be meeting with the third, fifth, and seventh years for career counseling over the next several weeks. My office hours are on the bulletin board. Remember, you are free to come to my office at any time, for any reason.

"I will see you at Breakfast tomorrow," and with that last remark, Professor Snape whirled around and billowed out of the room.

As Sofi watched her head of house leave the common room, she wondered if she had been seeing things. She could have sworn that Professor Snape had looked at her several times throughout his speech. Shaking her head to clear these absurd thoughts away, Sofi turned and headed up to her dorm.

* * *

As the clock struck four in the morning, Sofi woke up with her mouth open in a silent scream. Once her shaking was under control, she _finated_ the silencing charm and proceeded to get ready for the day.

At four-thirty-five Sofi grabbed her charms, potions, transfiguration, and defense books and headed to the common room. Taking a chair by the large fireplace, she proceeded to read her books, starting with transfiguration.

At seven-forty-five the fourteen-year-old closed her charms book and returned her texts to her trunk then headed to breakfast. Sitting down at the student-free Slytherin table Sofi grabbed two pancakes, eggs, orange juice, and a banana and began to slowly eat.

By the time eight-thirty arrived, the Great Hall was mostly full. Daphne Greengrass came running into the Hall and sat down on Sofi's right.

"Professor Snape hasn't handed out schedules yet, has he?" Greengrass asked, trying to catch her breath.

Glancing at Daphne's perfectly coifed blond hair and perfectly made up face, Sofi replied with a polite, "No."

"Oh good," came Greengrass' relieved response as she loaded her plate with bangers, mash and a side of bacon.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

"Severus, isn't it time for you to hand out schedules?" Albus asked the resident Potions Master.

Tiredly glancing up from his plate of buttered toast, Severus acknowledged the Headmaster with a nod.

"Of course, Headmaster."

Gathering the folder containing the class schedules for his Slytherins, Professor Severus Snape made his way down to his house. First- and second-year schedules were quickly dispersed due to their uniformity. The rest took more time as they were personalized.

As he made his way through the fourth-years Severus mentally ticked off names.

'_Zabini'_ ("Thank you, Sir."). _'Nott'_ (Another, "Thank you, Sir."). _'Crabbe'_ (_Grunt._). _'Goyle'_ (Another _grunt._). _'Malfoy'_ (A nod and, "Thank you, Professor."). _'Parkinson'_ (A simpering, "Thank you, Sir!"). _'Bulstrode'_ ("Sir."). _'Davis'_ (A quiet, "Thank you."). _'Greengrass'_ (A cheerful, "Thank you, Sir!"). _'Cohen'_ (A resigned, "Thank you, Professor Snape.").

As Severus walked away, he pretended that he did not notice how dejected Sof- _Miss Cohen_ had sounded. As he continued onto his fifth-years Severus heard Miss Greengrass squeal in delight.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

"Ooh! Transfiguration first thing! Isn't it great!"

Parkinson giggled. "Yeah, I wonder what disaster Banshee Whore is going to cause this time!"

Pugsinson's Pack turned to where Sofi was sitting, only to find the girl gone. "Where'd she go?" Parkinson asked a bewildered Bulstrode.

When nine o'clock rolled around and the Slytherin fourth-years approached the Transfiguration classroom, they discovered that Sofi had simply gone and gotten her things for the day and then headed to the classroom. Before anyone could tease her, Professor McGonagall strode up and opened the door to usher the class in.

And thus began Sofi's fourth year.


	5. Classes and the Foreigners Arrival

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Please, **_**please**_**, take the time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you **_**so**_** much to those who have reviewed so far! I know that this chapter seems like filler but it does help set things up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Classes and the Foreigners Arrival**

"You will notice," Professor McGonagall began, "an increase in the amount of homework and difficulty of the course work. Your O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer, and you all need to start preparing. Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pardon me Professor, but father told me that O.W.L.s are not taken until fifth year."

"That may be, but most of you, and certain individuals in particular," here Professor McGonagall looked (much to the amusement of the class) pointedly at the back left desk where Sofi sat, "need all the help you can get. Now, today we will start transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions. Remember, attention to detail is extremely important. Be sure to pronounce the spell precisely and make the wand movements sharp but allow them to flow together smoothly. The spell is: _Ericius Mut Pulvinus-quia-acutus_. The wand movement is like so."

Professor McGonagall then used her wand to show a horizontal zigzag followed by a quick circle and a sharp jab.

"One at a time now."

Finally it was Sofi's turn. Swallowing nervously and doing her best to ignore the eager and amused stares of her peers, Sofi took up her wand and performed the spell with perfect execution. The result, however, was far from perfect. Fire. Fire and lots of agonized squeaking and squealing from her hedgehog.

Professor McGonagall quickly flicked her fir wand and doused the unfortunate animal. Sofi looked up at her Professor in terror.

"25 points form Slytherin and detention for the rest of the week for your abominable execution and lack of focus on class. I would have thought that by now you would have learned to take Transfiguraton seriously, Miss Cohen."

Sofi knew from past experience that arguing would just make things worse, so she simply responded with a nod and a quiet, "Yes, Professor."

As soon as class was over, Sofi approached Professor McGonagall's desk and waited for her Professor to acknowledge her. Without looking up Professor McGonagall addressed the fourth-year.

"You will be assisting Mr. Filch with whatever he needs for three hours every night this week. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now I believe you have a class to get to?"

With a last, "Yes, Professor," Sofi took her leave.

* * *

The rest of Sofi's day went much better. Charms with the Hufflepuffs was always fun and seeing as Sofi excelled at charms she had Professor Flitwick's full support and excitement. Review of color-changing charms was the order of the day, and Sofi swiftly became bored with the basic one-color charm. So she began to experiment.

"Colormut Partem tzahov," intoned Sofi, pointing her wand at the piece of parchment. Nothing happened. Sofi tried again.

"Colormut parte tzahov." Nothing.

"Colormut trozo tzahov." The parchment directly under the wand tip turned yellow. After some experimentation, Sofi discovered that the farther away the wand tip was from the parchment, the wider the swath of color became.

"Colormut trozo kachol," the parchment under the wand tip turned blue. Sofi spent the rest of class "painting" designs on parchment.

When Professor Flitwick, now sporting bright green hair courtesy of Goyle, came by to check her progress, Sofi had filled five rolls of parchment with various designs.

"Oh! Very good, Miss Cohen! 30 points to Slytherin for brilliant and innovative charm modification! Look at the control Miss Cohen has shown with the colors. Excellent work, Miss Cohen!"

* * *

After lunch the Slytherin fourth-years trekked out to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Today they were collecting the pus from plants that looked like slugs with pimples all over them.

"Can anyone tell me what these are?" Professor Sprout asked the class. "Perhaps… Miss Parkinson?"

"Er– Giant black slugs?"

Professor Sprout sighed, "No dear. They are in fact ca– yes, Mr. Entwhistle?"

"Bubotubers, Professor," the Ravenclaw said with an absurd amount of pride.

"2 points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Entwhistle. Very good. Now, who can tell me the properties of bubotuber pus?"

Sofi's hand, along with those of several Ravenclaws shot into the air.

"Miss Cohen," Professor Sprout called out.

Ignoring the glares of the Ravenclaws, Sofi answered the question: "Bubotuber pus, when diluted, has cleansing properties. Depending on how diluted and what it is diluted with, the pus can clear up even the most stubborn of acne or even sterilize wounds. However, if the pus is not diluted correctly and comes in contact with skin, it can cause swelling, blistering, and or boils that can become infected if not treated promptly."

"Very good Miss Cohen. Take 10 points to Slytherin for a thorough answer. Now, as Miss Cohen has said, the pus can do funny things to the skin if undiluted. Therefore you should wear your dragonhide gloves when collecting the pus today."

"What did you say?!" Malfoy asked with disgust.

"You will collect the pus in these bottles, I say. Don't waste it either! Very valuable, bubotuber pus is!"

After that rather disgusting but entertaining (Malfoy squealing like a piglet each time he popped a pustule was great fun) class, Sofi and the rest of the Slytherin fourth-years quickly washed up and headed to History of Magic.

Finally, it was dinner time.

* * *

At 6:45 P.M. Sofi made the familiar trip to Mr. Filch's office. Upon knocking, the door was wrenched open from the inside. There stood Mr. Filch with a scowl that would start most students shaking in their boots. Not Sofi, though. Jethro's glare had always been scarier than even Professor Snape at his best (or worst depending on your perspective).

"I'm here for my detention, Mr. Filch."

Three hours later an exhausted Sofi Cohen stumbled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_No! Please! Don't kill them!_

_Shake._

"-anshee Whore! Wake up!"

_Imah! Abbah! Please! Please!_

"Would you shut her up?!"

_Slap!_

Sofi's eyes snapped open. Her cheek stung and tears poured down her face even as she automatically lashed out against her attacker.

"OW! You bloody fucking BITCH!" Davis screamed.

Sofi replied with a glare that rivaled the Slytherin Head of House's. Realizing that she was still clothed in yesterdays outfit, Sofi got up, grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the dorm.

"Bloody whore, waking us up at four in the morning!" Parkinson said.

* * *

Just as Sofi was finishing her breakfast, Greengrass plopped down into the seat on Sofi's right saying, "Well, that hasn't happened in three years!"

Sofi glared.

Greengrass sighed. "Look, I know that something must have happened to cause you to scream like that again. As I said, it hasn't happened in three years. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You want to know what changed? What changed is that I was so tired from detention that I forgot to cast a silencing spell on myself," Sofi snapped angrily. Greengrass' eyes widened in shock or horror. It was hard to tell which.

As Sofi stood and turned to leave, Parkinson, Davis and Bulstrode came up.

"Well, look who it is, girls," Parkinson practically crowed. "It's the little slutty Banshee Whore!"

Sofi forced herself to keep walking. She vaguely heard Greengrass snap, "Shut up, Pansy!"

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday went by with little excitement (Sofi merely vanished her hedgehog this time) with the exception of double potion's on Wednesday morning.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

'_It's too early for this damned class,'_ Severus Snape thought as he finished setting up for the Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth-years. Going to the dungeon door and swinging the door open, Severus barked, "Enter!" He smirked at seeing Mr. Longbottom jump and frowned when he noticed Sofi's- _Miss Cohen's!- _foul mood. He wondered what happened. Severus shut the door and returned to the front of the classroom.

"This year you will be focusing on Antidotes. The directions to the Antidote to Common Poisons are on the board. Begin."

Half way through the period Severus walked around the classroom to inspect the students' progress. As he examined Goyle's black sludge he heard a Miss Cohen's shout of, "Watch out, Longbottom!"

Whirling around, Severus saw Longbottom's cauldron bubble over and melt, the blue liquid burning the table where he sat with Finnigan. With a furious wave of his hand, Severus vanished the entire mess and strode over to Longbottom's seat.

"Longbottom," Severus hissed, towering over the cowering student in question, "did you not read the line where it said to _simmer _the potion for thirty seconds! At fourteen you should be able to tell the difference between simmering and boiling. Since you _obviously_ cannot follow even the simplest of instructions, Mr. Longbottom, you will serve detention with _me._ _Tonight!_ Be here promptly after dinner or suffer the consequences."

"Y- ye- yes, sir, P- Professor Snape," the brat stuttered out as most of the Slytherins laughed.

Ignoring the Gryffindor glares, Severus spun around and continued on his round of the classroom. Needing to calm down, Severus quickly walked over to So- _Miss Cohen's_ table, only to be brought up short by her furious glare. Attempting to appear unaffected by the surge of guilt he felt, Severus simply raised an inquiring eyebrow. Miss Cohen immediately stopped looking at him and instead glowered at the essay she was working on. The Potions Master looked at the vial of incomplete but obviously ruined potion that was Miss Cohen's attempt and moved on, leaving the girl to finish her supplementary essay on the Antidote to Common Poisons.

An hour later, Severus dismissed the class. Noticing that Miss Cohen seemed to be lingering, he asked, "Is something the matter, Miss Cohen?"

"No, _sir_. Nothing."

Severus flinched as the dungeon classroom door slammed shut.

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Thursday's Defense class was either a success or a disaster, depending on who you asked. As far as Sofi was concerned, it was the latter. _'What was the Headmaster thinking, allowing Moody (I refuse to call _him_ a Professor) to show us those curses! Explain them, show us images maybe, but actually perform them?! What happened to them being illegal?'_

If Sofi thought that was horrifying, she was even more angry when a week before Halloween, Moody cast the Imperius Curse on them. '_What?!'_ Looking around, Sofi realized that no one else was very happy about this either. No one was brave enough to openly object, though.

In the end Zabini did a Russian dance, Turpin and Patil sang the Irish national anthem, Nott and Malfoy both did gymnastics and so on. Not one of the students were able to fight the curse.

Finally, it was Sofi's turn. Letting out a put upon sigh, Sofi stepped forward and strengthened her occlumency shields.

"Imperio!" Moody cried.

Sofi felt the familiar bliss cover her mind, but ignored it, knowing that it wasn't reality.

'_Do a backflip,'_ Moody's voice said.

Sofi smirked and said, "I'm sorry, _Sir_. Did you actually cast anything? Perhaps your wand is defective?"

Moody's gash of a mouth dropped open and the rest of the class broke into whispers. He tried again, "Imperio!"

'_Jump onto the desk.'_

Sofi bit her thumb at him. "Don't bother trying again, _Sir_. I've been able to fight this curse off since I was nine and a half."

The class gasped. Moody's eyes widened. She could have sworn she detected a hint of fear in them. "How," he asked.

Sofi gave him a sarcastic grin. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

To her surprise, Moody simply let out a bark of laughter.

* * *

October thirtieth arrived along with the foreign students. After the last class of the day, Sofi and her peers dropped off their things in the dorm, grabbed their cloaks and hurried back up into the entrance hall. Seeing that they were supposed to line up, Sofi immediately hurried over to Professor Snape to receive instructions.

"Mr. Vaisey, Miss Bulstrode, stop that disgusting display at once!" Professor Snape snapped. The two offending fifth years jumped apart at once. Turning to the rest of Slytherin House, he said, "Follow me… first years in front."

As six o'clock approached, the excited whispering of students speculating about how the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were going to arrive filled the air.

"Do you think that they'll arrive dramatically?" Greengrass asked Sofi.

"Probably. They'll want to make an impression no doubt. It's what I'd do. After all they're all outnumbered by us. It'll be like a defense mechanism," Sofi said.

"What do you mean?"

"Being flashy sends a message, doesn't it? 'Don't mess with us, we know how to handle ourselves.'"

"Oh. That does make sense."

Millicent Bulstrode snorted from Sofi's left, "Don't be ridiculous, Daphne. That makes no sense at all. In fact-"

But, whatever Bulstrode was about to say was lost as Professor Dumbledore called out from his place with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" called out many eager students. Sofi looked back at Professor Dumbledore to see that he was looking skyward. Turning back around, Sofi began to scan the skies. Just as she spotted a large UFO flying towards the castle a Hufflepuff sixth year called out, "_There!_"

A Ravenclaw first year lost it and cried out, "It's a dragon!"

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" said a Gryffindor first year. [1]

As it turned out, the Gryffindor was closest. The object turned out to be a humongous, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage. A dozen elephant sized palomino winged horses pulled the carriage through the air. The giant carriage landed with a very loud crash causing Longbottom to jump backwards onto Bulstrode the elder's foot. The door of the carriage displayed a magnificent coat of arms (two golden crossed wands, each emitting three stars). [2]

After a boy dressed in the pale blue robes of Beauxbatons unfolded a set of golden steps, a woman as gigantic as Hagrid stepped out and proceeded to greet the Headmaster.

When Dumbledore clapped and the rest of the school followed suit, the woman's handsome, olive-skinned face relaxed into a rather pleasant smile. She extended her bejeweled hand to the Headmaster of Hogwarts for a kiss.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts." [3]

Soon Madame Maxime and her pupils went inside to warm up.

After a few minutes of waiting, a sixth year from Gryffindor yelled out, "The lake! Look at the lake!" [4]

A skeletal looking ship slowly rose from the lake a glided to the shore before lowering an anchor and a plank. People were exiting the ship, all dressed in thick, shaggy, matted fur cloaks. The man in front, clearly the headmaster, was wearing what looked like arctic seal skins. Sofi immediately disliked him. Her dislike only increased when he opened his mouth.

"Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," came Professor Dumbledore's answer.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said with a smile that did not reach his eyes at all. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" [5]

When Karkaroff brought forward one of his students Malfoy turned to Nott and said in an awed voice, "Theo – _it's Krum_!"

Sofi turned to Daphne as they filed back into the Castle and asked, "Who's Krum?"

Daphne stared at Sofi as if she was insane. "_Who's Krum?"_ she echoed in disbelief. "I can't believe that you don't know who _Viktor Krum_ is!"

By now they were in the Great Hall and Sofi noticed the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia fighting over lipstick. "Give it _back!_ It's mine! Get your own lipstick for him to sign your hat!"

Sofi rolled her eyes. Turning back to Greengrass she said, "That famous then?"

"_Yes!_ He's only the most famous seeker in the world! He played in the World Cup!"

Sofi blinked. "Oh. Quidditch. Got it." Sofi glanced at the Carrows and thought, _'Idiots.'_

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Sofi looked around at the foreign students. The Beauxbaton students had sat at the Ravenclaw table and were looking around the Great Hall with rather glum expressions on their faces. Well, with the exception of two. A blond boy and brunette girl looked more nervous than anything, but were hiding it rather well by chatting with each other and pointing to different things that caught their attention.

The Durmstrang students began to approach the Slytherin table much to the poorly hidden excitement of the Carrow twins. However, Krum and his friends settled down across from the fourth-years causing Malfoy to look very smug. Sofi was rather stunned when one Durmstrang student sat across from her and said, "_Priviet! Menya zovut Petra Volkavitch._" [a]

"Oh… uh… Hi. I'm Sofi Cohen. It's nice to meet you," Sofi managed to reply to the beautiful blond witch. "You can take off your cloak. It's much warmer in here."

"_Da. _You are right. Thank you," Petra said as she took off her fur cloak, revealing deep blood red robes underneath.

Soon after, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and announced the start of the feast. Sofi allowed the conversation to flow around her as the feast progressed.

"Can you believe it?" Parkinson asked Krum. "Cohen didn't know who you were! I overheard her asking Daphne." She giggled. Sofi forced herself to focus on her food. Malfoy's eyes widened in apparent shock.

"Hoo is Cohen?" Krum asked.

"Oh! She's the girl dressed in the ragged robes over there," Parkinson said, pointing at Sofi. "She's a bit of a freak, actually." Malfoy nodded his agreement. "She gets around, that one, if you know what I mean."

Sofi longed to hex the smug look off Parkinson's face… permanently.

Volkavitch frowned at Parkinson and Malfoy. She turned to the black haired boy next to her and said, "_Ya ne verit' eta devushka._"[b]

The boy replied with, "_Da, kakaya suka._"[c]

At long last, Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the Tournament with the help of Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch. Upon being dismissed, Sofi stood up and said to Volkavitch and her friend, "Good luck. I hope you get it!"

"_Blagodaryu!_"[d]

* * *

As Sofi fell asleep that night, she actually felt excited for the next day.

* * *

**[1]** pg. 242 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[2]** pg. 243 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[3]** pg. 244 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[4]** pg. 246 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[5]** pg. 247 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)

The translations for the Russian Above is as follows:  
**[a]** "Hi! My name is Petra Volkavitch."  
**[b]** "I do not believe that girl."  
**[c]** "Yeah. What a bitch."  
**[d]** "Thanks!"

**A/N: Please review! I need reviews.**


	6. Yuletide Ball

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi, Petra and Devitri.**

**Trigger Warning: There is mention of attempted suicide.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Yuletide Ball **

The day that Draco Malfoy produced his "support CEDRIC DIGGORY" badges was rough day for Severus. Not only had Moody been dancing on his last nerve, but now he had to pretend not to notice all those damn badges. Granted, Severus didn't normally mind anything that humiliated Potter, but this kind of humiliation showed _Hogwarts_ in a bad light to the foreigners.

'_Imbecilic, immature, little shites! They're doing _exactly _what I told them _not_ to do!'_

As he approached the potions classroom, Severus heard a commotion.

"And what is all this noise about?" he asked in one of his softest and deadliest voices. [1] Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes as his Slytherins, minus Miss Cohen, began to "explain" all at once. Severus pointed at Draco and said, "Explain." [2]

"Potter attacked me, sir –" [3] Draco began.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" [4] Potter yelled.

"– and he hit Goyle – look –" [5]

As Severus made a show of examining Goyle, he glanced at Miss Cohen to see her reaction. He rather hoped to try and determine what actually happened from her expression. Unfortunately, other than a look of disgust, he couldn't see anything that helped.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," [6] Severus said calmly.

Young Mr. Weasley then forced Miss Granger's hands away from her mouth and said, "Malfoy got Hermione! _Look!_" [7]

"I see no difference." [8]

It wasn't the obscenities or even Granger's whimper and tears that made Severus instantly regret what he said, or rather, how he said it. It was Sofi's sharp intake of breath. Her glares and looks of disappointment that she sent his way throughout the lesson and the rest of the day made him wish he could explain what he meant. It was painful.

* * *

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

'_Dragons! The powers that be have gone mad! At least nobody ended up dead,'_ Sofi thought after the first task was over. _'I thought Professor Snape was going to have a heart attack for sure when Potter faced that horntail.'_

As she walked back to the castle, Sofi heard her name being called. Upon turning around, Sofi saw Petra and her friend waving Sofi over.

"Vat did you think of da first task, Sofi?" Petra asked.

"Heart stopping."

Petra's friend laughed. "_Da._ I thought so too! _Menya zovut Devitri Suroviok._" [a]

Sofi smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Devitri. Krum did a great job, by the way."

Petra snorted. "_Glupyy mal'chik._" [b]

"_Da._"

At Sofi's confused look, Devitri explained further, "The stupid boy smashed half the real eggs! The oder champions did better."

"Ah. As my head of house once said, '_Fame clearly isn't everything,'_" Sofi said, pitching her voice to match Professor Snape's. Both Petra and Devitri laughed.

"_Da, da!_"

"Vise man, dat Professor Snape."

* * *

The morning of December first arrived in its usual fashion. Sofi woke up silently screaming for her family around five-thirty. Breakfast went as usual, Sofi eating silently and then leaving soon after to wait for her first class. Today it was Transfiguration. _'Ugh.'_

By the end of the class Sofi had lost Slytherin House fifty points for "being an incompetent, lazy half a witch."

Charms went better, but she didn't earn enough points to make up for Transfiguration.

"Lazy whore," Parkinson said. "I bet that she just lies back and thinks of England when she fucks around." Bulstrode giggled and nodded.

Of course History of Magic didn't provide any opportunities for point gain. So Sofi ended up on her house's shit list, _again_.

* * *

At dinner, Petra sat down next to Sofi and asked, "Are you available after dinner?"

"Sure. Just let me stop by my dorm to drop off my stuff."

"Perfect! I've got something I vant to talk about. Meet me in de charms section of de library."

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

Severus sighed as he got up from his seat at the head table. Albus had just informed him that he would need to inform his house of the upcoming Yule Ball. Not just that, but Severus was meant to help plan the damn thing. _'Honestly! He knows how I feel about these blasted things! Ever since that time. No! I won't think about it.'_

As Severus walked to the Slytherin common room, he made a decision. Once there he approached Mr. Higgs and Miss Mockridge, the fifth year prefects.

"Make sure all Slytherin students fourth year and above are here in the next twenty minutes," he instructed.

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later Severus had the attention of all his fourth years and above.

"It is a longstanding Triwizard Tournament tradition to hold a Yuletide Ball. The ball will take place on Christmas from 8:00 in the evening to Midnight. This year the ball will be open to all fourth years and above. You may bring someone younger if you wish." Excited whispers broke out. "_Silence._ Now, I expect impeccable behavior from _all_ of you. If you remain for the Christmas holiday, you _will_ attend the ball. _No exceptions._"

'_There, now you _all _have to suffer like me.'_

**~}~}~}~SC ~SS~{~{~{~**

'_Shit!'_ Sofi thought frantically. _'So _that's_ why there were dress robes on the supplies list this year! Crap! I couldn't afford any!'_

Seeing Professor Snape leaving the common room, Sofi hurried after.

"Professor!" she called out.

He turned around. "Yes, Miss Cohen?"

Catching up to her professor, Sofi said in a sotto voice, "I don't have dress robes, sir. I couldn't afford them, and Tom won't let me return to the Leaky for the holiday." Sofi looked at her shoes in shame. "I know you said "no exceptions," but I was hoping…"

"'No exceptions' means just that, Miss Cohen. _No exceptions._ I suggest that you transfigure a pair of regular robes. Good evening, Miss Cohen." And with that, Professor Snape left Sofi standing in the dungeon corridor.

'_Damn,'_ Sofi thought dejectedly. She turned and headed for the Library and the charms section.

"Velcome to my lair," Petra said when Sofi arrived.

Sofi gave a strained smile.

"Vat is vrong?"

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Vell, do you know about the _Rozhdestvenskiy bal_?" [c]

"If you're referring to the Yuletide Ball, than yes. I just found out."

"_Da_. Are you going?"

"I don't have a choice. Professor Snape made it mandatory for anyone staying over the holiday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sofi said dejectedly. "I don't have dress robes and can't afford any either. Personally, I think he just wants us to suffer along with him."

Petra snorted. "He does seem like dat type. Do not worry about de dress robes. You can borrow a pair of mine. Do you know hoo you vant to take?"

"No. Even if I did, they probably wouldn't be caught dead with me."

Petra frowned. "Because of vat dat _zlobnaya suka_ said?" [d]

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson. I know _suka_ means 'bitch,' but what does the other word mean?"

Petra looked surprised. "It means, em, spiteful. How do you know vat _suka_ means?"

"It's similar to the Hebrew word, _Sukkáh_. _Sukkáh_ means hut, but if you pronounce it wrong… well, you speak Russian," Sofi explained with a grin. [e]

Petra grinned. "Figures. Dat must drive de Israelis _shal'noy_, er… crazy?" [f]

Sofi grinned back, "Oh, yes. It certainly does. Tziporah, my guardian, used to yell at me for saying it wrong. Anyway, thank you for offering to lend me dress robes. I'll need help resizing them, though."

"Ah, vell, my transfiguration skills are not dat good. Perhaps your transfiguration teacher could do it for you?" Petra suggested.

"Maybe," Sofi said. "I'll ask her."

"Good," Petra said with a nod. "You may vant to change de coloring of them though. Bright yellow does not work for dis time of year."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I've modified a color changing charm that will work."

Petra looked impressed. "Dat is difficult magic."

Sofi shrugged. "I suppose. But I don't have anyone to go with."

"It is early still. I'm sure someone vill ask. If you still need a date by de sixteenth, tell me and I vill help."

"Thank you, so much Petra. Who are you going with?"

"Devitri and I are going as friends. He is… how do you say, _gey_. He does not vant many to know." [g]

"Oh. That's nice of you to give him a way out. And I won't tell anyone unless he wants me to."

Petra smiled. "I know. Dat is vy I told you."

* * *

The sixteenth of December found Sofi and Petra in an unused classroom.

"Here," Petra said holding up a beautiful set of bright yellow dress robes. They had flowing cape sleeves with a plunging neckline that would still hide her breasts and the back would plunge down to her lower back once the robes were resized. The skirts of the dress robes were floor length and loose. Sofi could see in her mind's eye how the dress would swirl around her legs as she walked and danced. The waist was cinched by way of a metallic belt with yellow gems.

"It's beautiful!" Sofi exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"_Da_. You can give dem back after if you wish. But it is not necessary."

"Oh, _thank you!_ _Arigatōgozaimashita! Todah!_" Sofi said grinning with glee. [h, i]

Petra laughed. "Vat languages are those?"

Sofi blushed. "Japanese and Hebrew," she replied meekly.

"Vell, _pozhaluysta!_ Do you have a date yet?" [j]

Sofi sighed. "No. I hate to ask for your help, but…"

"It is not a problem. I have someone in mind actually."

* * *

Sofi approached Professor McGonagall's office with apprehension. She held the borrowed dress robes in her arms. _'I really hope Professor McGonagall is in a good mood. Or this will be a disaster.'_ Sofi suddenly wished Petra was with her. Taking a deep breath, Sofi knocked on the Transfiguration Professor's door.

"What do you need Miss Cohen?" the strict professor asked in a rather unfriendly tone.

"Umm… I was hoping you could help me resize these dress robes to fit me," Sofi said quietly as she lifted her arms to bring attention to the outfit in her arms. "They're hand-me-downs so they need to be adjusted. And–"

"And you can't do it yourself as you're abysmal at transfiguration," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Sofi swallowed. "Yes, ma'am."

Professor McGonagall gave a put upon sigh. "Very well. Come in."

After entering the office, Professor McGonagall instructed Sofi to put on the robes. With a few flicks of the Professor's wand, Sofi felt the dress shrink to fit her perfectly.

"Thank you, Professor! I really–"

"I'm not finished, Miss Cohen," the professor said sharply. "These robes are _far_ too brazen. I'm going to have to adjust things."

"No! Please, Professor! These robes were lent to me! I need to give them back after the ball!" Sofi cried in desperation. The robes fit _perfectly_ and were beautiful. The fact that Sofi felt beautiful for once was icing on the cake. Sofi _really_ didn't want that taken away from her.

"Twenty points from Slytherin! If you don't hold still this instant, it will be sixty more and detention with Mr. Filch for the entire break!"

Sofi froze. "Please. _Please_, Professor. Don't change them."

Ignoring her student's pleas, Professor McGonagall waved her wand four times in an intricate manner. "There! That's much better!"

A mirror was conjured and Sofi stared at her reflection in horror. Instead of stretching the cloth closed over her chest, the Transfiguration Professor had conjured a separate piece of cloth and attached it _over_ the plunging neckline. It wouldn't have been so bad had the extra cloth been place _under _the neckline, but it hadn't been. The same had been done for the back. In fact, the neckline was so high that you couldn't even see Sofi's Star of David necklace.

Sofi swallowed. "Professor," she said slowly. "Could you–"

"Most certainly not! Now get dressed and get out."

"But I just–"

"No! Out!"

"Y- yes, Professor."

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball arrived and Sofi went to the front doors to meet her date. Maximilien Colbert of Beauxbatons met her with a bow and took her arm. The tall red head didn't bother to hide his disgust at Sofi's butchered dress robes. Sofi's heart sank. She had done her best to disguise the modifications to the robes with the color changing charms that she had applied, but it was still rather visible.

The robes were now a sapphire blue with blue and pale blue flame-like designs around the bottom of the skirt and sleeves. The gems were now a deep sapphire color. It would have been beautiful if the dress didn't look like it had patches placed across her chest and back.

As they walked through the doors to the Great Hall, Sofi heard laughter from her left.

"Look at her rags, Draco! You'd think that a prostitute would be able to afford something better!"

Sofi's cheeks flushed. She didn't dare look at Maximilien for fear of what she would see there.

"I know, Pansy. She looks more like a harlot than a prostitute," came the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Maximilien dropped Sofi's arm. "Come. Zis way," he said, leading her over towards a round table where six other students sat. "_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Léopold LaRue,_" a handsome blond wizard from Beauxbatons greated her with a smile. [k]

Sofi smiled back nervously. "Hello," she said quietly.

"Zis ees my girlfriend, Cerise Beaufils," LaRue said gesturing to the short brunette next to him. Sofi glanced over at Beaufils and realized that despite the change in attire (Beaufils was wearing a beautiful sparkling red set of robes) she was clearly the same young woman who caught her attention at the feast welcoming the foreigners.

"It's nice to meet you," Sofi said.

Any further conversation was prevented by the champions entering the Hall. As soon as the Champions were seated, Headmaster Dumbledore picked up his menu from his plate and ordered "Pork chops" in a clear voice.

Looking at the menu Sofi saw listed:

_+Pork chops  
+Rack of Lamb  
+Turkey  
+Venison Steak  
+Roast Duck  
+Lobster and Crab  
+Bean Soup with Pita Bread  
+Borsch with Pita Bread  
+Sarmale  
+Kutia_

'_It's been a long time since I've had duck. Or lamb for that matter.'_

"I wish I could have a little duck and a little lamb," Sofi mumbled. Apparently the house elves hear her because a leg of duck and two lamb chops appeared on her plate. Sofi couldn't help but grin. "Thank you," she said to her plate.

"_Cette fille est folle,_" Maximilien muttered. [l]

"What was that?" Sofi asked.

"Nozing," Maximilien replied with a smirk. "Zis food ees good."

"Oh. Yes, the house elves have certainly outdone themselves. I'm sure that they're very happy."

Maximilien rolled his eyes. "_Absolument cinglé._" [m]

Sofi looked at her date sharply, "Absolutely what?"

Maximilien looked surprised.

"Don't be _that_ surprised that I can understand _some_ French. 'Absolument' sounds an awful lot like absolutely."

"I vas just agreeing wiz you."

Sofi wasn't fooled, but knew better than to cause a scene. "Oh."

A mix of French and Bulgarian flowed around Sofi as the dinner continued.

Finally all the food was gone and the tables cleared from the floor. Headmaster Dumbledore conjured a platform on the wall to Sofi's left and the Weird Sisters went up on the stage.

The champions opened the dance and were soon followed by many other couples. Sofi turned to Maximilien to ask him if he wanted to dance only to find him walking up to a rather buxom seventh-year brunette and asking her to dance. Sofi's eyes widened in horror and her face colored with embarrassment. _'That son of a bitch! He won't even give me one dance!_ _Not_ one_!'_

Sofi turned around to head to the back of the Great Hall. There she found a table with butterbeer and other drinks. Taking a glass of water, Sofi began walking over to a chair by the gigantic fireplace.

"What a disgrace to Slytherin," Sofi heard Violetta Bulstrode exclaim to Thomas Vaisey. "Her date won't even dance with her!"

"Professor Snape will be _extremely_ upset when he finds out. I mean, the girl can't even properly entertain her date," came the reply.

Sofi did her best to ignore the comments, but they cut her deep. _'A disgrace to Slytherin. I am _not_! Professor Snape told me so… unless his opinion has changed. It was a long time ago. I wonder if it has changed,'_ Sofi fretted as she sat by the Hall's fireplace and gazed into the flames. The next time Sofi looked up and at the dance floor, Maximilien was dancing with one of the Patil twins. _'And they say _I'm _the whore! Look at that stupid man-whore!'_ Disgusted Sofi left the Great Hall and headed outside.

Wandering through the fairy lit rose bushes calmed her nerves a bit. Finally finding a secluded bench, Sofi sat and continued to fret. _'I _really_ hope that Professor Snape doesn't find out what happened. That's the last thing I need.'_

Time passed.

It was approaching 11:30 when Sofi decided to head back inside. As Sofi passed through the great oak doors to the Entrance Hall she heard Parkinson say, "Oh look, Millicent! It's the harlot that can't even keep a customer. What a fucking whore!"

"Look at her rags! And what kind of pattern is that! What a disgrace!" Bulstrode replied.

Davis snorted in amusement. "She's such a disgrace to Slytherin. She makes the rest of us look horrid! If only her parents could see her now! They'd probably disown her!"

"Well, let's go girls. I've had enough of looking at this Jewish whore. Anyways, I think they're about to start the last dance."

Sofi stood stock still in the entry way her face drained of blood. Her entire body was shaking. She didn't know how long she stood there until Sofi heard the unmistakable baritone of her head of house coming from behind. "Move, Miss Cohen."

Sofi moved further into the Entrance Hall out of Professor Snape's way. This had the unfortunate effect of Sofi becoming bathed in light. Looking up at the one man whose opinion she valued most, Sofi was confronted with a sneer that made her feel as if she was dirt beneath the professor's feet.

"Just _what_ monstrosity are you wearing, Miss Cohen? Who transfigured something that clearly disgraces the Slytherin name? Well?"

"I- I- I'm sorry, Sir!" Sofi cried out, shaking like a leaf. "It wasn't my fault I swear!"

"I see…" he said slowly. "Well? Who did the transfiguration?"

Sofi looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "Professor McGonagall, sir," she whispered.

"I see," came the sharp reply. Looking up Sofi saw the look of contempt on Professor Snape's face just before he whirled around and billowed away.

Just then Nott came in with Su Li from outside. "Hey, Cohen. Where's your latest customer?" Nott asked casually. Li giggled.

Sofi turned and ran.

The mantra of "Whore! Slut! Harlot!" ran wild through Sofi's head as she raced out of the Entrance Hall's great oak doors and past the rose garden and the cupid's fountain, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Disgrace to Slytherin!" Then, quite suddenly, she was by the black lake.

Shivering, Sofi took off her borrowed dress robes, folded them neatly, placed them on the ground. She then took off her bra and knickers and added them to the pile. Shivering greatly in the freezing night air, Sofi walked over to an overhanging ledge and stared up at the night sky. The past and present began to blur together. "Whore! Slut! Disgrace! Harlot! Banshee! Juden! Bitch!" seemed to ring through the air, despite that there was no one around.

"I'm sorry! Here I come, Ima, Abba, Isaiah," Sofi whispered.

She jumped.

Cold.

Ice.

Freezing.

Pain.

Numbness.

Darkness.

Nothing.

* * *

**[1-7]** pg. 299 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[8]** pg. 300 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)

Translations:  
**[a]** Russian: "My name is Devitri Suroviok."  
**[b]** Russian: "Stupid boy."  
**[c]** Russian: "Christmas Ball?"  
**[d]** Russian: "spiteful bitch"  
**[e]** Hebrew: "Hut"  
**[f]** Russian: "crazy"  
**[g]** Russian: "gay"  
**[h]** Japanese: "Thank you very much!"**  
[i]** Hebrew: "Thank you!"**  
[j]** Russian: "You are welcome!"**  
[k]** French: "Hello. My name is Léopold LaRue."**  
[l]** French: "This girl is crazy."**  
[m]** French: "Absolutely crazy."

**A/N: Look! Another Update! Boy, that was fast! My surgery went very well and I'm well on my way to recovering. Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****KizuNii**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. Please review! It helps keep me inspired and writing!**


	7. A Chance to Start Again

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
A Chance to Start Again**

"Miss! Miss!"

_Groan._

"Miss! Please open your eyes!"

The young girl's eyes snapped open to reveal green irises. Tom sighed in relief.

"Am I dead?"

"No," said the elderly man.

"Oh."

"How did I get here?" Sofi asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Miss."

Sofi blinked. It finally registered that she was naked, save for the cloak that was draped over her like a blanket. It also registered that she was in the storeroom that she had made into her summer home. The only problem was that there was no sign of her ever living there.

'_What's happened?'_ Sofi thought, as she began to panic. _'Rule number 16: When in an unknown situation get your bearings.' _"What's the date?"

"Today is August 30th, 1974," Tom replied.

Sofi stared at the old bartender, her eyes wide in astonishment. "1974? Are- Are you sure?" she squeaked.

"Yes. Come, child. Let's get you up and dressed and then we can figure this out," Tom said kindly.

Sofi simply nodded and took Tom's outstretched hand. Twenty minutes later, Sofi was dressed in slightly too large clothes, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup sitting in front of her waiting to be eaten.

"Well, eat up! You look half starved," commented Tom.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Once she had finished and the bowl had been cleared away, Tom suggested that she write to Dumbledore. Agreeing that it was the best course of action, Sofi tried to compose the strangest letter she had ever written. After many attempts, this is what she came up with:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Sofi Cohen and I am a fourth year Muggle-born Slytherin student from the year 1994. I was born on April 21__st__, 1980. Despite being American I was attending Hogwarts._

_I do not know how I ended up more than 20 years in the past, but when I left the future the date was (as far as I know) December 25__th__, 1994._

_I need your help. Please contact me at the Leakey Cauldron. A list of what classes I was taking is enclosed._

_Thank you,_

_S.C._

By 10:00 that night, Sofi had received a reply.

_Dear Miss Cohen,_

_Thank you for informing me of your predicament. You have been registered as a fourth-year student. As of now, you will be known as Sofi Winegrove, a half-blood transfer student from the Salem Witches' Institute. This is to ensure that the Ministry does not try to interfere. Tell no one, not even myself about the future as you being here may have already changed it. You will be sorted on September 1__st__ with the rest of the first years._

_Enclosed is a current list of supplies that you will need, along with enough money to furnish yourself with clothing and other necessities._

_It may be of interest to note that while I have recorded you as an orphan, given you situation, I will find a suitable family for you to stay with by the time Summer Term comes around._

_I would like to meet with you personally to discuss any other concerns. I think a week into term would be best. I will owl you with further details._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Sofi sighed in relief. _'I won't be stranded. Thank goodness I somehow came through with my wand.'_

At Tom's insistence Sofi slept in one of the guest rooms ("It's only for two nights, dear. It's hardly going to hurt my business."). In lieu of casting a silencing charm on herself (as using magic out of school was forbidden), Sofi asked Tom to cast a silencing ward around her bed.

The next morning, Sofi woke bright and early (actually, it was more like dark and early as the sun hadn't risen yet) and proceeded to think about what happened. _'Why didn't I just die?! Why did this happen? I mean, going back a few hours at a time is the 'norm' with time travel, but more than twenty years?! At least I won't have to deal with Pugsinson's Pack anymore. Maybe this is just the "fresh start" that I need? I hope so.'_ After ruminating on her situation for another hour or so, Sofi rose from her bed and headed downstairs. _'It's now light out. I know from past, or rather, future, experience that first shift started around twenty minutes ago. I wonder if Jordan Riggs is working first shift?'_

Upon reaching the pub Sofi asked Tom for an egg, a piece of toast, and a glass of water. What she got was three eggs, a blueberry scone, and a glass of orange juice.

"Umm… thank you, sir."

"As I said last night, dear. You're far too skinny. And no payment is necessary! You'll need all that money for buying your things."

"But–"

"No 'buts' about it, child! It's final!"

Sofi sighed in resignation. "Thank you, sir."

"It's Tom, dear. All those 'sirs' make me feel old."

Sofi smiled. Tom really didn't change with age.

Sofi knew from experience that the shops in Diagon Alley didn't really open until eight or eight-thirty, so she went back upstairs to her room to while away the time.

_Finally_ eight-thirty came and Sofi headed out to start her shopping.

By the time lunch came, Sofi had a second hand trunk that she had paid extra to have extension charms and feather-light charms cast on it (she would be carrying all her worldly possession with her after all), enough regular and wizarding clothes to last her two weeks (all second hand) as well as all of her feminine products. She headed back to the Leaky to drop off her things and have a spot of lunch.

After eating Sofi took out her supplies list and read:

UNIFORM

+Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
+One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
+One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
+One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

[1]

COURSE BOOKS

+_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)_ by Miranda Goshawk [2]  
+_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot [3]  
+_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Liam Switch [4]  
+_Arithmantic Equations for Everyday_ by Aristotle Chance  
+_Numerology and Gramatica_ by Martha Cypher [5]  
+_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling [6]  
+_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore [7]  
+_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger [8]  
+_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander [9]  
+_Ancient Runes Made Easy_ by Epistle Olden  
+_Basic Rune Dictionary_ by Eliseon Lexic  
+_Advanced Runic Interpretations_ by Elucidite Clearly  
+_Spelling Your Way Out of Danger (Book 4)_ by Perile EnChant  
+_Living with the Magical Wild_ by Percival Fereel

OTHER EQUIPMENT

+1 wand  
+1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
+1 telescope  
+1 set brass scales  
+1 basic potions kit  
You may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

[10]

'_Well, I suppose I should get all this. I won't bother getting an owl or pet. I can't deal with the upkeep and I have no one to write to. I have my wand, thank goodness so I don't need that. I should also get a messenger bag. I guess I'll go to Potage's first.'_

Upon returning to the Leaky Cauldron that evening, Sofi ate a meal of cottage pie and bid Tom good night. She knew she'd have to leave early to get to the platform on time. _'Oh, well. It can't be helped. I'm exhausted anyway.'_

* * *

In the end, getting to the Hogwarts Express was quicker and easier than Sofi had anticipated. _'Having a feather-light charm on this trunk has got to be one of my greatest ideas,'_ she thought as she got onto the platform. It was only 9:45 so she decided to follow rule sixteen and people watch. Getting on the train and finding an empty compartment from which to watch the platform was easy with how early it was. Stowing her trunk in an overhead rack, Sofi sat down on the bench seat and looked out the window.

As ten-o'clock rolled around, the platform began to fill with families. Sofi saw what looked like an eighteen-year-old Draco Malfoy come through the barrier with a fifteen-year-old blond witch. She realized that they must be a young Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Although Narcissa was probably still a Black. As Sofi watched the future Mrs. Malfoy laugh at something Lucius Malfoy said, she noticed the prefect badge on Narcissa's robes. Sofi watched Lucius kiss the new female Slytherin prefect on the cheek and bring her over to the coach door nearest Sofi.

When Sofi lost sight of the couple, she looked back at the platform in time to see a young Severus Snape pushing a trolley that held two school trunks. He was arguing with a beautiful redhead. _'Professor Snape? What? Oh, yeah. He's my age now. This is _so _weird. I wonder who he's arguing with?'_ Sofi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.

Turning around Sofi saw Narcissa standing there.

"Hello," the Prefect said. "I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Sofi. Sofi Winegrove. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Sofi replied. She knew that Narcissa had wanted Sofi to say what she was doing on the train but, well… _'Rule number 20: Never give away free information to an interrogator… or lawyer, same thing really.'_

"I'm Narcissa Black, one of the Slytherin Prefects. Are you an exchange student from Ilvermorny?"

"Noticed my accent?" Sofi asked with a smile. _'She's more observant than Draco.'_ "I'm actually a transfer from the Salem Witches' Institute."

Narcissa moved further into the compartment. "Oh? Why'd you transfer?"

'_Rule number 7: Always be specific when you lie. Rule number 8: Always try to have a bit of truth in your lies. Okay, stay cool.'_

"My parents were killed by pro-Vietnam War white supremacists while protesting the war in a rally. The Sec. Mag. faked my death and sent me here for my protection."

Narcissa sat down on the opposite bench seat. "I'm so sorry!"

Sofi smiled slightly at the genuineness of Narcissa's condolences. "It was several months ago now, but thank you."

"What's Sec. Mag.?"

"It stands for Secretary of Magic. He's the U.S. version of the Minister of Magic."

"Wait, you know the Secretary of Magic?!"

Sofi laughed. "Not personally, no. Sec. Mag. can also refer to the magical government in general."

Narcissa looked disappointed. "Oh."

Sofi giggled. "Sorry to disappoint you."

The prefect stuck her nose into the air (looking very much like Draco) and said, "I'm not disappointed." Her haughty response was ruined by the smile that graced her lips, though.

Just then the compartment door opened revealing a sour looking Severus Snape. "Black, Pickering asked me to tell you that you're needed in the prefect's carriage." Noticing Sofi he asked, "Who're you?"

"Severus! Don't be rude. This is Sofi Winegrove. She's a transfer student from the Salem Witches' Institute. Sofi, this is Severus Snape." Narcissa rose gracefully from her seat. "It was nice meeting you, Sofi. Severus." With a final nod towards Professor Snape, Narcissa left the compartment.

Sofi's former/future professor stared at Sofi for a few moments before looking out into the corridor and then coming into the compartment, shutting the door behind him. The lanky fourteen-year-old took Narcissa's place on the opposite seat and continued to stare.

Sofi did her best not to shift under his intent gaze. Instead she stood up and pulled out _Spelling Your Way Out of Danger (Book 4)_ from her trunk. Sitting back in her seat, Sofi began to read.

_Chapter 1: Recognizing Offending Spells_

_In general, spells are made up of five parts:  
1\. Incantation  
2\. Wand Movement  
3\. Appearance  
4\. Intent  
5\. Effect_

_Using these five aspects, it is usually possible to discover what spell is being cast or has been cast._

_Of course, there are always exceptions to the rules._

Sofi considered this. _'Rule number 1: Biology is 98% exceptions. It's those exceptions that you must learn. Rule number 2: Life is 99.99% exceptions. It's those exceptions that you must learn.'_ [11]

_For example: A spell cast silently has no apparent incantation. A spell cast wandlessly usually lacks movement. And some spells have no clear appearance._

"You like Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Sofi looked up in surprise. Snape was still studying her intently.

Sofi put the text book aside and replied, "I suppose. It's always a good idea to know how to defend yourself. I'm pretty good at it. At least my grades are good. What's your favorite subject?"

Snape looked surprised at being asked such a question about himself. The truth was that Sofi always wondered what subject her Professor preferred. It was well known that he coveted the Defense Professorship, but at the same time he detested 'silly wand waving.' The girl often thought that the only reason he wanted the Defense position was so that the students would actually have a decent education in the subject, not because he actually liked it.

"Dark Arts and Potions," he answered shortly. Sofi noted that he said Dark Arts, not Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I can understand that. Dark Arts are important to understand. Personally I think that if you can't understand them then you can't counter them. Besides, even a tickling charm can be deadly if you leave it on too long."

Snape nodded eagerly. "You're right. Half of the spells that are called 'Dark' aren't actually all that bad. They've just gotten a bad reputation."

Sofi nodded thoughtfully. "Could you give me an example?"

Snape grinned, showing off his crooked teeth. Sofi couldn't help but note that they were considerably less yellow than before (or later) and that it made his face light up in a way that suited him. "Corruportis is a spell that's been labeled as dark simply because it corrupts another wizard's spell in the middle of casting."

Sofi snorted causing Snape to look mutinous. "Perhaps you should use a different word than 'corrupt.' That has bad connotations. Perhaps using 'change' or 'alter' would be a better way to get people to see your point."

Snape looked mulish. "What does it matter? They mean the same thing."

"Rule number 10: Words matter. Pay attention to how things are said and how you say them."

"What?"

Sofi barely noticed that the train started moving as she replied, "Oh, sorry. My parents practically drilled a set of rules to live by into me. They're in no particular order. But that's number ten. The word 'corrupt' makes something sound evil so people will think whatever you're talking about is evil. So use a more neutral word, and people who have strict morals will be more willing to listen."

"Huh. I never really thought about that. Anyway, the spell relies heavily on intent. So if you want to change a spell to do something bad it will."

Sofi frowned. "But there's also such a thing as good intent. So that must mean that the opposite is true too. If you want to change a spell to do good, you can."

"Yes! Exactly! It's only labeled as dark because it's so grey in nature that the idiots that be," Sofi grinned at that, "don't want to risk it! Never mind that it's hard to cast right. I mean, you have to get your timing just right."

Both Sofi and Snape lost track of time as they continued to talk about how the Dark Arts could be used for good. They were still talking when the lunch trolley came. Sofi who had money left over from her shopping, made sure to get enough Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Golden Snichcakes, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Peanut Butter frogs, and Pumpkin Juice to share.

Snape stared at Sofi as the lunch trolley moved on. "Hungry much?" he asked with a sneer.

"Nope! But I thought that you might want something too!" Upon seeing Snape's scowl Sofi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want from me?"

Sofi blinked. "Nothing."

Snape sneered, "Bullshite! What do you want from me?"

'_Shit! How did I forget the number one rule of Slytherin? Of course he thinks I want something in return! It's not like we're actually friends. Yet. Time to remedy that.'_

"Nothing." Seeing Snape about to object Sofi quickly continued, "I mean it. I just wanted to offer my friend something to eat. It's not like you brought anything with you."

Now it was Snape's turn to blink. "Friend?" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah," Sofi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Snape smiled softly. "I think I like the sound of that."

Sofi grinned. "Me too, Severus. Do you mind if I call you Severus?"

"Go ahead… Sofi," he said with a wide grin.

The compartment door opened to reveal the redhead that Sofi had seen Severus arguing with on the platform.

"Sev! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," the redhead said.

"Hi Lily," Severus said. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh? Who?"

Severus gestured to Sofi. "This is my new friend, Sofi Winegrove."

The Lily girl turned to face Sofi for the first time. Sofi was caught off guard by vibrant emerald green eyes. _Harry Potter's eyes._ _'Shit. This must be the future Lily Potter. So this is why Professor Snape's a spy. He was friends with Potter's mom.'_ "Hi."

"Friend, huh?" Lily said sitting down next to Severus. Her tone of voice seemed rather incredulous, as if she couldn't believe that Severus had made a new friend. Lily gave Sofi a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans."

Sofi nodded and asked, "What's your favorite subject?"

Evans ignored the question and instead asked one of her own, "You're American?"

"Yes."

"What's Ilvermorny like?"

"Not a clue. I didn't attend Ilvermorny."

Evans was clearly disappointed.

"She went to Salem Witches' Institute," Severus supplied seeing that Sofi wasn't going to do so herself.

"Really?" Sofi nodded. "What was that like?"

"Small. And a lot of the teachers have Boston accents."

"Really?" Evans asked.

Before Sofi could respond Severus asked, "What's that sound like?"

"Bostoners don't pronounce their 'R's. And really. They do. It sounds a lot like, 'You ah to pahk yah cah in the cah pahk.'"

Severus burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's not nice to make fun of people, Winegrove," Evans said with a frown.

"I wasn't. That's how they talk. It can be damn frustrating when trying to learn how to pronounce a spell, though."

Severus snorted with laughter again. "I bet."

'_I like his laugh. I can only imagine what it sounded like when he was my professor.'_

"So, Evans, what is your favorite subject?"

Evans stiffened slightly. "Charms. Why'd you leave America?" The redhead witch shot back.

Sofi stiffened at Evans' tone. "My parents were killed by pro-Vietnam War white supremacists. I have no family left, so I was sent here for my protection."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sofi," Severus said softly.

Sofi gave him a sad smile. "Thank you."

"Well, what's your favorite subject?" Evans asked completely blind to the suddenly somber atmosphere. At least Sofi was hoping she was blind to it and not ignoring it.

"Probably Charms. Defense is a close second though. Although, if I could actually brew anything, I'd say Potions is my second favorite."

"What's your least favorite?" Severus asked.

"Transfiguration."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"_Humph_. Sev, I'm going to go change into my robes and then visit with Mary and the girls. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Bye, Lily," Severus said sullenly as Evans walked out the door.

"Here, have a Pastie," Sofi offered.

Severus accepted with a quirk of his lips.

The rest of the train ride went by peacefully.

* * *

**[1, 3, 6, 7, 8]** pg. 66 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Sorcerer's Stone _US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[2]** pg. 152 of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[4]** pg. 54 of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _US Hardcover edition (Not Mine) (I did make up the Author)  
**[5]** pg. 315 of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _US Hardcover edition (Not Mine) (I did make up the Author)  
**[9, 10]** pg. 67 of _Harry Potter and_ _the Sorcerer's Stone _US Hardcover edition (Not Mine)  
**[11]** My college Bio teacher said something similar to rule #1. I can't remember the exact percentage he used. Guess what, he was right!

**A/N: Another update! Okay, I changed Narcissa's possible age (Pottermore doesn't actually have a birth year) and made her younger, and I may have made Lucius a year older (his birth date is ambiguous). Also, there is a brilliant Online Name Generator that I used for some of the spells. I'm posting a link to the Generator on my profile (I hope it works).**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****KizuNii**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. Please review. It helps keep me inspired and writing!**


	8. Sorted

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Sorted**

It was dark when Sofi excused herself to go get changed into her robes. On her way to the girl's loo Sofi passed a compartment that contained four boys. One had carefully styled shaggy black hair and another was pudgy with watery eyes and a small pointed nose. But it was the other two boys that caught Sofi's attention. Messy black hair, round glasses, and a _very_ familiar face on one boy and the other… _'Professor Lupin?'_

Sofi watched as the boys all laughed uproariously at something.

'_Potter and Lupin were- are friends? Weird.'_

Just then, the shaggy-haired boy looked up and caught Sofi's eye with his grey ones. Grinning, he stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's your name?"

Sofi's eyebrows raised and her head tilted slightly to the right.

"Sofi," she replied.

The boy grinned and gave Sofi a once-over. "Cool babe. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Right."

'_My G-d. I'm talking to a young mass murderer. This is _so_ weird!'_

Black noticed the folded robes in Sofi's hands. "Hey, I know… Once you've changed you're more than welcome to join us. We don't bite," he said.

"I'm good. Thanks." Sofi turned and left.

After changing Sofi went back to her and Severus' compartment.

"Um… what do you know about Sirius Black?"

Severus' head snapped up to look at Sofi. "He's a bloody damned nuisance," he spat. "He's arrogant, cruel, sadistic, psychotic and just plain…" Severus paused, clearly looking for a good descriptor.

"Sleazy?"

Severus nodded emphatically.

"Yeah. I think he was hitting on me," Sofi said. Severus looked alarmed. "It's hard for me to tell because it's never happened to me before."

Severus scowled. "Stay away from that bastard. He's bad news."

Sofi was prevented from replying by the conductor announcing their arrival and instructing everyone to leave their luggage behind.

As the two friends disembarked from the train, Sofi began to get nervous.

'_Will I still be in Slytherin? I had to convince the hat last time. Will I be able to do so again? Will I-'_

"Good luck, Sofi."

"What? Oh… thanks."

"Firs' years over hear! Firs' years this way!"

"See you in a bit Severus."

Sofi headed over to where Hagrid was while Severus headed for carriages.

After the familiar ride in the boats with the first-years (Sofi got a boat to herself) and the introductory speech from Professor McGonagall, Sofi and the first-years entered the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat began its song:

_Another year, another song  
Meant to let you know where you belong!  
Cunning and ambitious Slytherin,  
Loyal and hard working Hufflepuff,  
Wise and witty Ravenclaw,  
And Brave and chivalrous Gryffindor,  
Were the founders four.  
Each with their own house,  
Each with their own history,  
Both noble and deep.  
When alive they picked and chose  
Which students they would teach.  
But now that they are dead and gone  
I am to tell you where you belong,  
It's always up to me.  
So put me on  
And let me look  
So I can tell you  
Where you aught to be!_

Sofi clapped along with the rest of the Great Hall's occupants.

Once the applause died down Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head." And so the sorting began:

"Aster, Lillie."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Beddow, Mòrag."  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bird, Steff."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Brooke, Ava."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Buck, Jade."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the sorting continued, Sofi focused on her occlumency shields. _'Breath. Breath. In. Out. In. Out.'_

Sofi looked up just as 'Sayer, Iago' was sorted into Gryffindor. The next boy, "Shacklebolt, Kinglsey" was called and he strode confidently up to the three legged stool and sat down. There was a long pause for this one before the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Three more students were sorted then Sofi heard, "Winegrove, Sofi."

Sofi's legs felt like lead as she walked forward. The Great Hall had gone silent for all of ten seconds before whispers began.

"She looks like she's a fourth-year…"

"Why is she being sorted now?"

"She must not be very powerful if she's only starting Hogwarts now."

Sofi finally reached the stool after what felt like hours. She sat down and placed the hat upon her head.

'_Ah yes, Dumbledore told me about you.'_

'_He did?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What did he say?'_

'_Nothing much, just that you're from the future and that you should be fine wherever you go.'_

'_That's it?'_

'_Well, yes. But anyway… I see you were in Slytherin before despite, or rather because of your true blood status. Let's see… what else. Oh! You know occlumency! Well, that's rather good, but I need to see a bit more of your personality if you don't mind.'_

'_Funny, you didn't have a hard time forming an opinion the first time round,'_ Sofi snarked.

'_Yes, well, I doubt that you were actually concentrating on your shields. Come now, I'm not going to look any further than your memories before Hogwarts.'_

'_Fine. But if you share anything you might see-"_

"_You'll burn me. If you don't do it, Albus will. Now, please open up. Everyone is starting to get impatient.'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Thank you. Now, let's see… Lots of courage. You're very intelligent and talented, no matter what others may have said, and you are extremely hard working. Your reasoning and cunning have developed greatly over the years as well. You clearly can see the world in shades of grey, not black and white. That means that Gryffindor is out. Your loyalty is admirable, but you are a little too strong in personality for Hufflepuff. Now where to put you? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Any suggestions?'_

'_I have friends in Slytherin now and I know how to navigate the politics of that house. I have a feeling it's not much different now. That is, if you're going to overlook my birth.'_

'_Well that settles that. You'll do very well in-"_

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Okay, I changed Narcissa's possible age (Pottermore doesn't actually have a birth year) and made her younger, and I may have made Lucius a year older (his birth date is ambiguous). Also, there is a brilliant Online Name Generator that I used for some of the spells and the first-year names. I'm posting a link to the Generator on my profile (I hope it works).**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****vbt22220**** and ****Emra3**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. **_**Please review**_**. It helps keep me inspired and writing!**


	9. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
Settling In**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sofi released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding onto.

She took off the Sorting hat and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Sofi grinned when she saw Severus move over to make room for her. _'It's nice to have a friend.'_

"I'm glad you're in Slytherin," Severus said as Sofi sat down.

Sofi beamed at him. "So am I. So am I."

When the last two students were sorted into Slytherin, Sofi cheered along with the rest of the table.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "I won't keep you waiting any longer. Eat well!"

As soon as the Headmaster sat down the food appeared on the tables. Sofi noted that there wasn't much difference between now and 1994 in the available food selections. Chicken, roast pork (which Sofi ignored), sausage (Sofi also ignored this), mashed potatoes, and much, much more.

"So Winegrove, why were you so delayed in attending Hogwarts?" a blue-eyed fellow fourth-year girl asked.

Sofi swallowed the bite of chicken she had been chewing. "I'm a transfer student from the Salem Witches' Institute. What's your name?"

"Joni Harper and this beauty sitting next to me is Tiffany Burke."

Burke swallowed her food, smiled and said, "Hello."

A dirty blond boy with yellowish eyes leaned around Severus and said, "I'm Scott Mulciber. What's your blood status?"

"You know, in the US it's not polite to ask such a question."

Mulciber's eyes narrowed and his lips began to sneer.

"But I'll satisfy your curiosity anyways," Sofi continued. "My mother was a witch and my father was from a long line of Squibs."

"Well that's rather embarrassing," a boy with tangled brown hair said.

Sofi scoffed. "Only if you're ignorant of who he's descended from."

"Oh?"

Looking around, Sofi realized that she had the attention of everyone around her. Smirking she said, "Ever hear of Warlock Aaron?"

Severus' eyes widened. As did another boy with blue eyes and a rather large mouth.

"Who?" the boy with tangled brown hair asked.

"I'm John Wilkes," the blue-eyed boy said eagerly.

"Who's Warlock Aaron?" the boy with tangled brown hair demanded.

"How is it that Wilkes knows who he is yet you don't, Avery?" Severus asked.

"Just answer the damned question!"

"Warlock Aaron was an extremely powerful wizard from nearly three thousand years ago. It's rumored that he rivaled Merlin in his abilities," the blue-eyed boy said in awe.

Mulciber sputtered. "Th- three thousand?! Quit trying to confound me Wilkes!"

"He's not," Severus said before Wilkes could talk. "Hell, even the Muggles are aware of Aaron. Although they think he was merely a priest."

Sofi rolled her eyes. "He wasn't _merely_ a priest. He was the _High_ Priest of the Jews."

"Sweet Merlin," another girl said. "Hi Winegrove. My name is Dorean Selwyn."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine."

Sofi grinned then shrugged. "You know, it's actually not all that impressive. Me being a Cohain, I mean. There are a lot of us out there. Not to mention, even if the Temple in Jerusalem is rebuilt, I won't be able to actually do anything. Women aren't allowed. And I can't pass the title onto any children I might have."

Now everyone was gaping at Sofi in disbelief.

"Seriously? Your family goes back to before _Merlin_ and you say that that's not impressive?!" Mulciber said.

Sofi simply shrugged and continued eating. She nudged Severus with her elbow and nodded to his plate when she noticed that he was staring at her intently. With a start he resumed eating as well.

Soon enough the usual deserts appeared and the conversation turned towards classes.

When all the food had disappeared and the dishes were left a sparkling gold the Headmaster stood up to give his annual start of term announcements.

* * *

Later in the girls' dormitory, Sofi was putting her clothes into her bureau when Narcissa came into to check on her.

"Class schedules are handed out at breakfast tomorrow. If you have trouble finding classes, just ask a Slytherin or prefect. The house ghosts will also help if you see them. Try to avoid Peeves. If you need anything just ask me."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"You will. How about I walk you up? We can meet in the common room around eight?"

"Sure, Narcissa. I'd appreciate that a lot," Sofi said with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you then! Have a good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Sofi woke up at six o'clock in the morning with tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought back to the memory turned nightmare:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump dump. Ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump dump._

'_Doctor Allen Allendale. Paging Doctor Allen Allendale. You are needed in Cardiology.'_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Patient has gunshot trauma to the stomach. It's healing nicely. The sutures are almost dissolved and Doctor Bard expects to be able to remove the stitches by the end of the week."_

"_When will be able to talk to her?"_

"_We're bringing her out of the medically induced coma as we speak. She lost a lot of blood, though. It's rather amazing that she didn't die. There's no telling how much she'll remember."_

_Groan._

"_Joanna. She's waking up."_

"_Excuse me Special Agent Jethro." _

"_Certainly."_

_Groan. "It hurts."_

"_I know sweety. Just try and open your eyes okay?"_

"_Kay."_

_Brightness._

"_Her eyes are responding properly."_

"_It hurts," Sofi cried._

"_I know sweety… I know… Jack, get me some intravenous Methadone."_

"_You'll feel better soon."_

"_Here, Joanna."_

"_Thanks."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Two days passed in a haze of pain. Then she turned on the TV._

"_You can see behind me the horrifying destruction caused by a Neo-Nazi terrorist group. The blast was a mile wide, and has had a devastating effect on New Jersey and the United states as a whole. FBI agents say that the explosion happened shortly after noon on the 27__th__ during a funeral for a family that had been murdered in New York City on the 21__st__. Authorities say that more information will be coming forth as the investigation continues. President Ronald Reagan has responded."_

"_Sofi," came Tziporah Kippur's voice an hour later. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way."_

"_I have no one left, do I?"_

"_No. No you don't."_

"_Why?!" Sofi sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed onto her stomach. "Ow. Can I at least get some of my things?"_

"_I'm sorry, but no. Everything is part of the investigation. And… Well… The higher ups decided to record you as dead and-"_

"_Dead people don't get to inherit or keep anything," Sofi said dully._

"_I'm so sorry."_

Wiping her tears from her eyes, Sofi stood up, canceled her silencing charm, and got dressed. Grabbing her defense book, she decided to head down to the common room and wait for Narcissa.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair. Sofi received her schedule and noted that it was the same as in 1994. _'Damn it! Transfiguration first. I hate Mondays.'_

Severus, who had sat down next to Sofi when he came into breakfast said, "Looks like I'll discover why you can't stand Transfiguration."

"Yeah. I guess you will."

"No need to sound so _enthusiastic_ about it."

"Oh, come on Snape. You shouldn't be sarcastic to the lady." Sofi snorted in amusement. "She might stop being your friend if you continue with that awful behavior," a grey-eyed third year said with a grin.

At Severus' stricken look Sofi quickly said, "Don't be ridiculous. I completely understand sarcasm and wouldn't ever stop being Severus' friend. Besides, I'm hardly a, how did you say it? _ Lady_."

Severus looked rather relieved at Sofi's declaration.

"But aren't you related to Warlock Aaron?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean anything. Trust me. I am _not_ a lady."

The boy looked doubtful. "If you say so," he said. "I'm Regulus Black, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you Narcissa's brother?"

"No, he's my cousin," Narcissa said, joining in the conversation.

"You see that sod with the shaggy black hair at the Gryffindor table?" Regulus asked as he pointed.

"You mean the sleazebag Sirius?"

"Oh. You already met him." Regulus said.

"Yep. The first thing out of his mouth was some sort of ridiculous pickup line," Sofi replied.

"_Typical,_" Narcissa muttered.

"Well, I have the dubious pleasure of being his younger brother."

"Poor you."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Can I see your schedule, Sofi? I want to see what classes we have together."

"Sure."

A moment later he exclaimed, "I don't believe it! We have _all_ of our classes together."

"Brilliant! You can show me around then," Sofi said. Her reply was met with a raised eyebrow. "Well… if you don't mind that is."

"Oh come on, Severus," Narcissa said. "It's not like you'd be going out of your way to help her."

"I was going to say yes," Severus said defensively. "Come on, McGonagall is a bit of a hard arse. We don't want to be late."

'_No kidding. I think I know just how much of a hard ass she can be,'_ Sofi thought bitterly. _'At least I have friends now.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of last chapter. I just felt that where I ended it was a good place. Also, I know that turning High Priest Aaron (Moses' and Miriam's brother) into a wizard is quite blasphemous. You don't have to worry, though. My father (who **_**is**_** actually a descendent of Aaron) already yelled at me. :D Also, anything else related to the Cohaneem (High Priests) is accurate (to my knowledge), unless I say otherwise.**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****vbt22220****, ****KizuNii**** and ****Squishy97**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. **_**Please review**_**. It helps keep me inspired and writing!**


	10. Academic Déjà Vu and an Office Visit

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Academic Déjà Vu and an Office Visit**

The transfiguration classroom looked exactly the same… as did the teacher. Sofi wanted to sit in the back, but Severus insisted that they sit somewhere in the middle.

"You will notice," Professor McGonagall began, "an increase in the amount of homework and difficulty of the course work. Your O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer, and you all need to start preparing. Now-"

"But my dad told me that O.W.L.s aren't until fifth year!" a boy with straw yellow hair objected.

"That may be, Mr. Rosier, but most of you need to work harder. Now, today we will start transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions. Remember, attention to detail is extremely important. Be sure to pronounce the spell precisely and make the wand movements sharp but allow them to flow together smoothly. The spell is: _Ericius Mut Pulvinus-quia-acutus_. The wand movement is like so."

Professor McGonagall then used her wand to show a horizontal zigzag followed by a quick circle and a sharp jab.

"One at a time now."

'_Goodness, does she ever change how she explains things? I swear that she didn't change a single word of the lecture.'_

After Harper, Selwyn, and Burke partially transfigured their hedgehogs (Harper's still had a snout, Selwyn's still had spines, and Burke's still had eyes) it was Sofi's turn. Swallowing nervously and doing her best to ignore the eager stares of her peers, Sofi took up her wand and performed the spell with perfect execution.

_POP!_

"EWW!"

"That's disgusting!"

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and vanished the bloody remains of the unfortunate animal. Sofi looked up at Professor McGonagall to see a shocked look on the Professor's face.

"15 points from Slytherin and detention tonight for your abominable execution and lack of focus, Miss Winegrove."

"Yes, ma'am." _'At least that's a reasonable punishment.'_

Severus' execution was a hell of a lot better. His Hedgehog fully turned into a pincushion. The only problem he had was that the pincushion was still colored like a hedgehog (cute face included). When Professor McGonagall moved on, Sofi poked the thing to find out that it was indeed a pincushion.

It wasn't until the class was dismissed that McGonagall told Sofi to come back to the classroom for detention that evening.

As Sofi and Severus left the classroom, he turned and said, "Well, that was interesting. What I don't get is that you said and did everything perfectly. So why'd it explode?"

"When I attempt to transfigure anything, I always explode, vanish, or set things on fire," Sofi said with a shrug.

"Oh, well, at least you only have to deal with McGonagall for two years before you can drop the class."

"Fortunately."

Charms was it's usual enjoyable self. Sofi earned 35 points for Slytherin for her "adaptation of the color changing charm and silent casting abilities."

On the way out of the class Severus asked what incantation she used.

"Oh, you know, a little mess of Latin, Spanish, and Hebrew."

"Just how many languages do you know?"

"Umm… Let's see, I'm fluent in English, Spanish, and Hebrew. At least I was… I haven't really practiced foreign languages recently. I also know bits of Japanese, German, and Russian. So… six?"

Severus just stared.

"What about you?"

"One," he said. "Bet you can't guess which one," he said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that," Sofi said. "My former guardians insisted that I learn Spanish, and I'm Jewish, so Hebrew just makes sense to learn."

Herbology after lunch was a breeze for Sofi. Severus was awarded five points for identifying the plants and Sofi was also awarded five points for describing the uses of Bubotubers. Popping Bubotubers was just as disgustingly entertaining this time round as it was the last time. A Ravenclaw named Pionny Rumen took the place of Draco Malfoy when it came to squealing like a piglet. Of course Rosier took the opportunity to chase Tiffany Burke around with a bowl of pus about halfway through the period. Twenty points were taken from Slytherin when Rosier tripped and spilled half of the pus into a pot of Baby Venomous Tentacula, causing it to wilt. Professor Sprout then proceeded to give a long lecture to the class on just how expensive and valuable Bubotuber Pus is. Sofi hadn't realized that Professor Sprout knew so much about the economics of Herbology and Potion brewing.

History of Magic was… History of Magic.

'_Binns! Just how long has he been dead?! Ugh. I suppose it'll be as boring as usual,'_ Sofi thought. She hit the proverbial nail on the head. Sofi, as usual, just tuned Binns out and took notes from the book.

Detention that night was simply taking down the first three years of Tranfiguration notes. Apparently, Professor McGonagall believed that perhaps Sofi missed something fundamental in her time at Salem. At the end of the detention, Sofi approached the Professor's desk.

"Umm… Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss Winegrove?"

"I just wanted to thank you for trying to help me. I also wanted to let you know that I'll do my best to do better on the practicals, but I thought that you should know that I've never performed a successful transfiguration. Not even on a matchstick. My last professor said that I was the worst student she'd ever encountered."

Professor McGonagall peered over her spectacles at Sofi and said, "I see. Thank you for informing me. You may return to your dorm."

"Yes, Professor."

Tuesday went rather well considering Sofi vanished her hedgehog again. She only lost five points for bad execution of the spell. Ancient Runes was fun. They simply translated parts of ancient texts. Granted the texts were the same as in 1994, but Sofi didn't really mind. What she did mind was that Severus sat with Lily Evans during class. Why, she couldn't quite say. But it bothered her.

It was Wednesday when things began to get difficult. Double Potions was first thing in the morning and it was with the Gryffindors. As Severus, Sofi and the rest of the Slytherins approached the classroom, Sofi heard Evans call out from behind them.

"Sev! Sev, wait up!"

"Hey Lily," Severus said as Evans caught up, his face brightening up upon seeing his best friend.

Evans glanced at Sofi before asking Severus, "We're going to work together, right?"

"Obviously," Severus said while rolling his eyes.

Evans beamed, "Great! I think we're going to be brewing the antidote to common poisons today. Have you read the over the chapter?"

"Wait," Sofi said. "We brew in partners?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "Of course. Sev and I _always_ partner up."

"But I'm sure Slughorn would let you join us," Severus cut in.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Evans said, giving Sofi a pointed look.

'_So, Evans wants Severus to herself.'_

"It can't hurt to ask," Severus said. Evans glared at Sofi while Severus wasn't looking.

"No, its fine, Severus," Sofi said. Evans smiled at Sofi in triumph.

'_It'll be easier if I keep the peace. Besides, I don't want to bring Severus' grade and reputation down.'_

By this time they had reached the potions classroom. Within five more minutes the rest of the class showed up. This included Black and his entourage.

"Hey, Evans," called out the Harry Potter lookalike. "How 'bout you ditch those two slimy snake losers and sit with us today!"

'_Well, he's _nothing_ like Harry Potter,'_ Sofi thought.

"When I see the dark side of the moon, Potter," Evans called back, a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey Siri, isn't that the girl you hit on during the train ride?" asked the pudgy rat-like boy.

Black glared at the boy. "I've told you not to call me that Pete. And yeah, but how was I to know that she was an evil little slimy Slytherin."

Severus glared at Black but started when Sofi snorted. Turning to Severus she said just loudly enough so that Black and his friends could hear her, "He's not very original with his insults is he?"

Severus smirked. "No, but then again he's more brawn than brain."

Black pulled out his wand. Before he could cast anything Slughorn appeared in all his walrus mustache glory. With a wave of his wand, he opened the door to the classroom and ushered everyone in. Once everyone was seated (Slytherins on the left and Gryffindors on the right, with the exception of Evans and Severus), Slughorn started role call:

"Mr. Avery, Mr. Black, Miss Burke, Miss Evans, Miss Harper, Mr. Lupin, Miss MacDonald, Miss McKinnon, Miss Mountgumry, Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Rosier, Miss Selwyn, Mr. Snape, Mr. Wilkes, and Miss Winegrove."

"Today you shall make the antidote to common poisons. The recipe is on page fifty of your textbooks."

Sofi opened her textbook to the correct page and looked at the ingredients.

'_Odd. Sliced Wild Arrach Leaves weren't in the 1994 version.'_ Glancing at the instructions, Sofi noted that the second, third and fourth steps ("Add half ounce Sliced Wild Arrach Leaves to cauldron… stir clockwise seven times… let simmer for twelve minutes, stirring once clockwise every third minute") were rather complicated and could be avoided if you simply only used the juice of three mistletoe berries and heated on high for five minutes instead of using five whole mistletoe berries and heating on low for ten minutes. _'After all, it isn't as if the skin on the berries is needed. All you need is the juice. The Arrach leaves are only there for their coating which will soften up the berry skin. If you eliminate the skin, then you eliminate the Leaves. I'll try it.'_

In the end, Sofi didn't even get halfway through her potion before it became unusable. Sofi raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Winegrove?"

"Professor, my potion isn't going to work. I was wondering if I could write a supplementary paragraph or two explaining what I did and how I think I went wrong for some 'extra credit'," Sofi said.

Seeing the frown forming on Professor Slughorn's face she hurried on to add, "My old Potions Professor let me do this rather than waste valuable ingredients."

Professor Slughorn's expression smoothed out and into a smile. "I see. Very well, but keep the explanation short."

Sofi grinned, "Yes, sir."

As the class came to an end, Sofi finished her supplementary essay with her theory on the Arrach leaves and mistletoe berries. As Sofi waited in line to hand in her essay and sample, she considered asking Severus what he thought about her theory. Upon reaching Professor Slughorn's desk, Sofi made up her mind.

Sofi intended to speak to Severus at lunch but couldn't find him in the Great Hall.

'_Where is he?'_ she wondered. She saw him again in their next class. Unfortunately, Evens was there.

Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn was interesting and certainly more appropriate than the 1994 class was with Professor Hagrid teaching. They were learning about Ashwinders and Chizpurfles. Professor Kettleburn told the class a rather humorous story about the only Christmas pantomime ever to take place at Hogwarts and his use of an ashwinder with an engorgement charm applied. Everyone laughed, but no one laughed harder than Potter and his gang.

Every time Sofi tried to speak to Severus during class Evans would shoot her a withering look and then start a conversation with Severus about something or other.

Sofi was determined to talk to her friend during dinner. There was only one problem with that plan… Severus only grabbed a few things off the dinner table then left the Great Hall with Evans.

Thursday morning brought Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Ravenclaws. It was taught by a blond haired witch named Advanna Boxer. It was clear that she was physically strong and no nonsense Professor. After role call, Professor Boxer handed out a short pop quiz.

_Question 1: What is a Bogart?  
Question 2: How do you destroy a Bogart?_

The questions were all like that. This was clearly a review from the year before. Since Professor Lupin had been a fairly competent teacher (minus the bogart incident and the fact that he was careless with his wolfyness) Sofi was able to answer all the questions.

After collecting the quizzes, Professor Boxer started an oral quiz of even more facts and so on. It quickly became apparent that this was all supposed to be review for them. Sofi did her best to answer the three questions that she was asked. She missed one and got the other two right through logic and guessing.

'_Why couldn't we have a more consistent and competent education in Defense?'_ Sofi thought bitterly. _'Clearly these people have had that.'_

Sofi finally got to talk to Severus about her potions theory during break that morning.

"That's so cool!" He said. "You might be right. We can try it out during free period on Friday if you want."

"Great," Sofi said with a grin. "Where will we brew?"

"Professor Slughorn lets me set up in one of the spare dungeons every year so I can practice brewing. I just have to let him know that I'll be using it."

"Cool. We'd better get to Arithmancy."

Professor Ke taught Arithmancy. Despite him being a very different Professor than Vector, the syllabus was the same as in 1994. _'At least I don't have to play catch up,'_ Sofi thought as she took notes on Gauss' Theorem of Three Dimensional Time Curvature. Sofi glanced over at Severus and saw him glancing at Evans. Sofi quickly went back to her own work with a heavy feeling in her stomach.

When class ended, Sofi quickly put her things away in an attempt to walk down to lunch with Severus. But she was stopped short when she saw Evans pull Severus out the door. He didn't even look back at Sofi. Sofi felt her shoulders droop. Swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder she began to trudge down to lunch on her own.

''_Course he prefers his friendship with Evans over mine,'_ Sofi thought bitterly as she walked down three flights of staircases. _'I mean, they've been friends for a while now. They may have known each other before Hogwarts.'_ Sofi stopped in the middle of one of the second floor corridors in shock. _'Shit. If that's the case, than since Evans doesn't seem to like me, he'll always put her over me… Maybe. Oh, well. I'll enjoy his friendship while it lasts.'_ Sofi began walking again.

"Furnunculus!" someone cried.

Sofi automatically dropped to the floor and pulled her wand from its holster as the spell zoomed over her head and splashed against the tapestry of an Irish Princess riding a bear.

"Whose there?" she called out.

"Aguamenti!" another voice yelled from the same direction as the first. Sofi rolled to her left as she fired off a non-verbal 'Expelliarmus' in at the source of the jet of water. A wand appeared out of thin air from the same direction and flew towards Sofi who deftly caught the piece of wood.

"Show yourselves. Show yourselves and I'll give your wand back," Sofi said.

A couple of moments passed before four boys appeared out from under a cloak. Sofi blinked and stood up.

"What the hell is your guys' problem!?" she asked of Black and Potter's gang.

"Oi!" Potter said, "Give Pete his wand back!"

"Yeah!" said Black, "We did what you asked, now hold up your end of the bargain."

"Yeah!" said Pettigrew.

"Get out of my way first and I'll do so."

"That wasn't part of the bargin," Lupin said calmly.

Sofi gritted her teeth and said, "Fine." She weakly tossed the wand towards the boys so that it landed nearly four feet in front of them.

The Pettigrew boy scrambled forward in such a way that reminded Sofi of an ROUS (Rodent of Unusual Size). As soon as he had turned back to join his friends, Sofi began run towards the boys in an attempt to bypass them.

"Impedimenta." Lupin said calmly. Sofi felt her momentum nearly disappear. She found that she couldn't even move normally.

Pettigrew pointed his wand at Sofi and squeaked, "Titillando!"

Sofi felt as if thousands of tiny feathers were tickling her all over her body. She began to shake with laughter but the impedimenta spell prevented her from doing anything. A moment later, tears began to roll down her cheeks, to Lupin's evident horror.

"Good one Pete!" Black said, slapping Pete on the back.

Pettigrew grinned and sneered, "Not so high and mighty now, 'Whiny-Grove!'"

"Finite Incantatem," Lupin said, his wand pointed at Sofi. Sofi felt the tickling stop. A repeat of the spell ended the impedimenta jinx and allowed Sofi to take large gulps of air as she crashed to the floor.

"What'd you do that for, Remus?"

"Let's go, guys," the sandy-haired boy said. "We pulled our prank. Besides, lunch will be over soon, and I'm starved."

The others all agreed and headed off, leaving Sofi crumpled on the floor. Needless to say, Sofi missed lunch.

Double potions was hell that afternoon as Sofi kept shaking from the aftershocks of the tickling curse. She vaguely wondered if Pettigrew was aware that that was actually a curse he used. Low level, but a curse none the less.

At dinner that night, Severus was very quiet. He seemed to be contemplating something. Sofi was still getting residual shakes from earlier. Narcissa and Regulus sat down opposite the two friends.

A few moments of silence endured until Severus quietly asked Narcissa a question. "Narcissa, do you know any charms for… um… looks."

"I know a couple. Why? Got a hot date?"

Severus looked alarmed. "No! It's just. Well, my hair…"

Narcissa took pity on the boy. "I'll teach you some tonight. They're meant for girls, but I'm sure you can adapt them," she said with a kind smile.

"Personally," Sofi said, "I think you look nice this way. You just need to smile more."

Severus stared at her with wide eyes. He was clearly stunned. _'He's kind of cute when he's caught off guard.'_ Sofi had the brief thought that maybe she shouldn't get involved with her former/future professor, but quickly pushed it aside. _'I'm his age now and I'm not likely to get back to my own time.'_

Narcissa glanced between Sofi and Severus speculatively while Regulus outright grinned at her. But his grin quickly became a frown when Sofi's hand shook as she picked up her goblet.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Your brother and his friends ambushed me. I was fine at first, but… well…" Sofi then continued with her story of what happened.

"But that's _torture!_" Regulus said.

Severus growled, "I _told_ you to stay away from that bastard."

"Well it's rather hard to stay away from someone when you can't see them! They had an invisibility cloak!" Sofi snapped.

"What?" Narcissa gasped.

"Look, Sofi. Just try to stay away from the Marauders. They're bad news."

"I _know_ that, Severus," Sofi said.

"Then-"

"Severus," Regulus interrupted. "Maybe you two should walk together in the hallways when ever possible. Even up the odds a little bit."

"Fine," Severus said sullenly.

"I'll walk you to lunch and dinner," Narcissa offered Sofi.

"Sure. I appreciate it," Sofi said.

* * *

The next morning Sofi read the note that a small Tiny Owl had dropped in her eggs with some trepidation.

_Dear Miss Winegrove,  
Please meet me in my office at 10:00 this morning.  
Sincerely,  
A.D.  
P.S. I recently discovered a new kind of treat! It's called Andes Thin Mints. Have you heard of them?_

Sofi relaxed as she recalled that the Headmaster had written in his last letter that he wanted to meet with her about a week into school to discuss some things.

'_I wonder what he's planning on talking about? It can't be about my past… he said not to tell him anything.'_

"Hey," came a tired drawl from Sofi's right.

Looking up at Severus' paler than usual complexion, Sofi noted the dark circles under her friend's eyes. "What kept you up last night?"

Severus flushed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, I was working on charms."

'_What's so embarrassing about that? Unless…'_ "So what kind of charms?" Sofi asked teasingly.

Severus stiffened. "None of your damn business."

"Oh, come on! They can't be that embarrassing."

"It doesn't matter. They didn't work," he said shortly. "Who's written to you?"

'_Should I tell him? Why not.'_ "Dumbledore wants to meet with me after dinner. And before you ask, I have no idea what it's about."

"Ah. Good luck."

"Thanks. You ready for class?"

"Sure."

* * *

At ten O'clock that morning, Sofi made her way to the large Gargoyle and gave the password. Upon knocking at the office door Sofi was invited in.

"Good Morning Miss Winegrove. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I'm sure you must be wondering what this is about," Professor Dumbledore said. "One of the first things I want to know is what cover story you've come up with for being here."

"I've been telling people that my parents were killed by pro-Vietnam War white supremacists and since I have no family left, I was sent here for my protection. Which is actually pretty close to the truth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Basically my family was killed because they were Muggles and Jewish."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. What else did you want to talk about?"

"How are you settling in? Are you having any problems?"

"The worst problem I've had is that I was ambushed yesterday just before lunch by four Gryffindor boys. They tried to hit me with a pimple jinx and a jet of water. They managed to get me with an impedimenta jinx when I was trying to run passed them. One of them then hit me with the tickling curse. I could barely breath until they released me. I had aftershocks for hours."

"Who were these boys?"

"Don't play stupid Albus," came snapped a portrait of a former Headmaster.

"Draconus Sarton! How dare you talk to Albus that way!" called out another portrait of a former Headmistress.

"Oh, please, Thilda. We all know that Princess Merrida told Albus after lunch," Draconus said angrily.

Sofi's head turned towards the current Headmaster, her eyes wide with horror.

"You knew," she said quietly. "You knew and didn't do anything." Sofi stood up. "You're a horrid man! How could you! I trusted you. I – I could have died!"

Headmaster Dumbledore suddenly looked his age. "I'm sorry child. I truly am. All four boys shall receive detention, a stern talking to, and lose a total of one hundred points. You are right; I should have acted as soon as I found out. I'm sorry."

Sofi glared at the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore looked away first. Sofi sighed. "I forgive you."

The Headmaster looked up in surprise and then smiled slightly. "Thank you. I will owl you to let you know when I have a place for you to stay for the summertime."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go. Enjoy your weekend."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Sir."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Real life is starting to come back. But at least this was a nice long chapter! In fact it's the longest chapter yet!**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****KizuNii****, ****Victoria cullen34****, and ****Emra3**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. **_**Please review**_**. It helps keep me inspired and writing!**


	11. Blood, Genetics, and Bullies

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofi.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
Blood, Genetics, and Bullies**

"I don't get it Snape. Why do you hang out with that Mudblood so much?" Mulciber said on Saturday as the fourth-year Slytherin boys sat down to breakfast. "I mean, sure, she's got nice assets, but she's dirty blood. You're above that."

As they had walked in Severus had greeted Lily before sitting down at the Slytherin table prompting Mulciber to start complaining.

"Hell, even Winegrove would be better than Evans," the jaundiced boy continued.

"Sod off," Severus growled.

"Speaking of Winegrove," Avery said from his place across the table. "Where is she?"

'_The Marauders had better not be harassing her,'_ Severus thought. He scanned the Gryffindor table only to see three of the four Marauders present. _'Where's Lupin?'_

It was just then that Sofi and Narcissa Black walked though the doors of the Great Hall chatting animatedly. It wasn't until they got closer that the boys could hear what they were saying.

"That's a rather radical thought, Sofi," the youngest Black girl said.

"Maybe to some. But there's science behind it. Evidence," Sofi replied as they sat down.

'_Science? What's Sofi doing talking about science to Black? What the hell are they talking about?"_

"What evidence?" Regulus asked the two girls from his spot next to the seventh year Quidditch captain.

"Nothing important to you. Don't you have Quidditch tryouts soon?" Narcissa replied casually.

Theo Strong the Quidditch captain nodded, stood up, and said loudly, "Team tryouts are starting in twenty minutes on the Quidditch pitch. If you're not there by then, you miss out."

Severus looked up at Regulus and said gruffly, "Good luck." _'Not that you'll need it.'_

Regulus grinned. "Thanks! Wanna watch?"

"Can't. I promised Lily that I'd study potions with her."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Sure. Have fun."

**~}~}~}~SC~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi looked up at Regulus and said, "There's nothing wrong with studying instead of watching a mindless sport, Regulus."

"Quidditch isn't mindless, Sofi," Severus said flatly. "But Lily asked first." With that he got up and headed towards the doors where Evans was waiting rather impatiently.

Regulus grinned. "I think you insulted him. He might not act like it but Severus loves Quidditch."

"Really?"

"_Go_ Regulus. You'll be late," Narcissa interrupted. After Regulus left, Narcissa turned to Sofi and said, "Severus tried out for Seeker in his second year. During the match against Ravenclaw, Sirius threw a splintering jinx at Severus' broom. It shattered the broom, and Severus' left hip. He had to have his bones regrown."

"That bastard," Sofi growled.

"I hope you're referring to my cousin," Narcissa said.

Sofi looked horrified. "Of course I'm referring to Black… er… Sirius. I would never-"

Narcissa laughed. "I know. I was teasing. So what are you going to do today?"

"I want to go to the library and work on Charms."

"Alright. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Narcissa left Sofi at the entrance of the library. As Sofi made her way to the Charms section, she saw Severus and Evans sitting at a table next to a window. After picking out three books, Sofi made her way over to a table near Severus and Evans. Sitting down, Sofi opened the first book, Charms of the Mind, to its index and began to read. Finding what she was looking for, Sofi flipped to page 243. She was about to begin reading when she overheard Severus saying:

"No Lily, the Arrach Leaves are only there because the skin of the berries. The leaf coating is what makes the juice accessible. But if you just crush the berries you don't need the leaves."

"And the potion still works?"

"Yep! I tested it."

"Wow, Severus! You're brilliant!"

Sofi stared at Severus in shock as he took full credit for the modification. Evans noticed.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh… ah… nothing," Sofi said as she saw Severus pale. "I was just wondering if Wizarding Britain has copyright and patent laws like in the US."

Severus' eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. _'Good,'_ Sofi thought. _'He got the hint.'_

**~}~}~}~SC~SS~{~{~{~**

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ Severus thought. _'What was I _thinking!_ I've got to explain. I hope Sofi forgives me.'_

"Magical Law books are over there. _Not_ here," Lily said pointing to the section on the other side of the library.

Severus frowned. _'Why is Lily talking like that to Sofi?'_

"Thanks. I'm going to finish what I'm working on first," Sofi replied evenly.

Lily huffed. "Come on, Sev. Let's find a quieter place to study," Lily said standing up, grabbing her things, and flouncing away.

Severus frowned. _'It's not like Sofi was bothering us,'_ he thought as he stood up and grabbed his books.

Severus paused by Sofi who had gone back to reading.

Sofi looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?" she asked.

"Umm… I- I'll explain later. Promise," he said.

Sofi nodded and turned back to her book.

Severus took his leave and hurried after Lily.

He finally caught up with Lily at the entrance to the Library.

"What's wrong Lily? It's not like she was doing anything wrong," Severus said.

"I don't like her, Sev," she replied.

Severus scowled. "Why not? She's really nice."

"She's dark."

Severus stared at Lily for a moment before shaking his head vehemently. "No she's not. Her parents were killed protesting the Vietnam War. How can she be dark?"

Lily frowned. "Maybe she's not dark like Mulciber and them, but she's dark. She's probably using you."

Severus snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Lily." _'I'm the one using her.'_

"Fine," Lily huffed, "Don't believe me then. Let's just go outside for a little bit."

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Severus made his way inside with Lily. After saying good-bye to her he headed over to the Slytherin table. Nervous was an understatement of how he felt. He was downright terrified that Sofi would never forgive him.

Despite what Severus told Lily, he didn't consider Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, and Wilkes true friends. He was well aware that they would turn on him the moment it was to their advantage to do so. It was easier to just act like he believed in their ideals than to get hexed or even cursed for not doing so. _'I don't want to need to watch my back all the time. It'd be exhausting.'_

But Severus knew that Sofi was different. She just wanted to be his friend. This is why he was terrified.

'_Please, please, please let her forgive me!'_

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Severus filled his plate and began to pick at his lunch.

"So…" came Sofi's hard as granite voice, from Severus' left. Severus swallowed anxiously. "Explain," she said.

"I- I- Imsorry! IwasjusttryingtoimpressLily!"

**~}~}~}~SC~SS~{~{~{~**

Sofi stared at Severus with raised eyebrows. She thought she knew what he said, but she was really upset and didn't want to let him think she was a pushover.

"I don't speak 'Condensed and Pressurized English,'" Sofi said flatly.

Severus swallowed and tried again. "I'm sorry," he said and then mumbled, "I was just trying to impress Lily."

Sofi heard his last mumble clearly, but still didn't want to let it go that easily. "Speak clearly, Snape," she demanded.

Severus cleared his throat. "I was just trying to impress Lily. I'm sorry."

Sofi studied him silently. Apparently she took to long in making her decision because Severus blurted out, "It won't happen again! Promise."

Sofi sighed. "I hope not. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Severus. I want to be able to trust you."

"You can!"

"Good. I don't mind you taking some credit. After all, you did do the brewing," Sofi said.

"Thanks," Severus said awkwardly. "So… as you know, the potion worked."

Sofi smiled. "I'm glad."

"Do you want to study charms together after lunch?" Severus asked.

Sofi was prevented from responding by Regulus and Narcissa sitting down across from them.

"I got the seeker position!" Regulus exclaimed happily.

Sofi smiled at the carefree look on his face. "Great job!"

"Did we interrupt something, Severus?" Narcissa asked the scowling boy.

"Oh! Sorry!" Regulus said with a grin.

"It's fine," Sofi said. Turning to Severus she continued, "I'd love to study with you."

Severus looked rather relieved at this.

"You should study outside while it's good weather. Nice weather will be hard to come by soon," Narcissa admonished.

"That's a great idea Narcissa. Thanks," Sofi said.

After finishing lunch, Sofi and Severus made their way outside.

"So… what were you looking up this morning?" Severus asked as they made their way to a lone standing oak tree by the lake.

"Oh, I was doing some research into making a three dimensional image appear in mid-air," Sofi replied.

"What for?" Severus asked sitting down beneath the tree.

'_Because it'd be cool make a hologram like in Star Wars: A New Hope,'_ Sofi thought. However, knowing that Star Wars didn't exist yet, Sofi quickly came up with another reason. "It's helpful to have a 3D image if you're designing something."

"Like a physical model?" Severus asked.

"Exactly," Sofi said. "I also want to be able to manipulate the image so if I want to change something, I can. Therefore making it quicker and easier to use than a physical model.

"Sounds interesting."

"So what do you want to study?" Sofi asked.

"I'm having trouble with-"

"Hey, Snivellus!" Potter called out.

Severus went for his wand just as Black said, "Chinches Koka!" Sofi was immediately overcome with the urge to itch everywhere.

While Severus was distracted by Sofi, Potter yelled, "Diaboli Aspectus Addem!" Red Devil horns and a red Devil tail sprouted from Severus' head and backside.

Ignoring the humiliating transfiguration for now, Severus turned to Sofi and said, "Finate."

The itching stopped, enabling Sofi to pull out her wand, waved it in a circle over her head and cried, "Cole Mogen!" causing the next two hexes sent her way to be absorbed. Sofi immediately cast another spell that was bluish in color and split into two and hit both Potter and Black at the same time, causing them to fly backwards about twenty feet.

"A banishing charm?" Severus asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Sofi said. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the idiots get their bearings. I'd fix you but I don't know how."

"Right."

Once inside the relative safety of the castle, Severus asked, "What was that shield charm? I've never heard of it."

"Oh. Um… I just made it up."

"What!?" Severus asked, his devil tail pointing straight up, showing his shock.

"Calm down, Severus," Sofi said, laughing. "Your tail is acting up."

The tail curled up on its self tightly and quivered with suppressed energy. Looking back at Severus' face, Sofi was met by a black scowl. "You're no better than Black or Potter!" he spat. "Go on! Laugh at my humiliation!"

"I wasn't laughing at your humiliation!" Sofi snapped. "I was laughing at your reaction to my inventing a spell."

"Oh." The tail relaxed.

When they arrived at the entrance to the infirmary Sofi said, "Though, even you have to admit that the way your tail shows emotion is a little funny." When Severus began to scowl, Sofi quickly added, "But I really wish Potter and Black would just leave you alone."

Severus relaxed a small smile forming on his face. Glancing back at his tail, Severus noticed that it was tail was swaying to and fro on its own, showing that he was happy. Blushing, he conceded, "I suppose you're right about the tail."

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up," Sofi said, opening the infirmary doors.

Madam Pomfrey was not amused. "What spell did those hooligans use this time?!"

After explaining what happened Madam Pomfrey kicked Sofi out saying, "I need to concentrate, and this could take a little while."

Sofi said good-bye and headed towards the common room to relax until dinner.

"Hey, Sofi. I was wondering if we could continue our conversation from this morning," Narcissa asked sitting down on Sofi's right.

"Yeah," Regulus said, sitting down on Sofi's left.

Sofi raised her eyebrows and said, "It wasn't your conversation."

"Narcissa told me about it," Regulus said.

Narcissa had the good sense to look contrite.

"Fine," Sofi said. "But can we talk somewhere less public?"

"Sure," Regulus said. "Follow me."

After finding an empty dungeon classroom that didn't look like it had been used in a few decades, Narcissa cleaned off some chairs and a desk for them to sit around.

"So… What evidence were you talking about this morning?" Regulus asked earnestly.

"Genetics."

"Gen- wha?"

"What is genetics?" Narcissa asked.

Sofi smiled. "It's the muggle science of inheritance… Bloodlines if you will."

"And this Genetics tells you that keeping your blood pure is wrong?" Regulus asked.

"Not quite," Sofi replied. "It gives evidence that inbreeding and incest amongst humans and many animals leads to bad results."

Regulus looked skeptical. "So how does this science work?"

"I won't be able to teach all this in one sitting, you know," Sofi said.

"Then we had best get started," Narcissa declared.

* * *

**A/N: You should know that I may purposely shift years around for the genetic discoveries/usage to fit my timeline (Sofi knows about genetics since they were used in the 80's and 90's).**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much to ****KizuNii**** for being so kind as to review last chapter. I give you a virtual coupon to the candy store of your choice!**

**But seriously, **_**please review**_**. Reviews help keep me inspired and writing! They also make me very happy. 'Till next time!**


End file.
